


An Fiery Icy Passion

by RoseCentaur1916



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Unusual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCentaur1916/pseuds/RoseCentaur1916
Summary: Y/N had a normal night the night of the Accelerator explosion but two years later, she finds out her normal night wasn't so normal. She finds out is a Meta Human, her journey starts at S.T.A.R. Labs... where she'll end up No one knows!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys! This fan fic started on tumblr on my tumblr page, I wanted to bring it here to see how many people might like it here. :) I'm rather proud of it thus far. If you want to read the original posts on tumblr my tumblr s/n is supernaturalpottergirl :D Also! I edited it too... so its not entirely like the original on tumblr.

You looked around your apartment. It seemed so empty, you got up from the couch feeling cold in your loneliness. You walked into your room, and picked up your laptop and brought it to the living room, powered it up, and started working on your latest book. An hour later, Feeling warm from the heat of your passion you put down your computer and opened the window to let in the cold.

Tonight was the night S.T.A.R. labs was turning on their particle accelerator. You didn’t think much of it, you weren’t much of a science person. It fascinates you, yes, but not enough to actually show up at S.T.A.R. labs to watch it power on in person.

Moving on from your window you pulled some ice out of the freezer, and some blue raspberry syrup out of the cupboard. You moved over to the blender throwing the ice and syrup into it and blending it into a nice icy drink. You pour it into a glass grab a straw and return to your laptop and continue writing your book. Your passion burning, and the icy cooling you off, as you wrote.

All of the sudden you hear a great ‘BOOM’ coming from the direction of S.T.A.R. labs. Jumping and distracted from your book, you spill your icy on your right hand and steady the laptop with your left hand. Once you steadied yourself you feel the sensation of being hit by a brick wall. You were pushed up and back, floating for a second then you fell to the ground unconscious, your laptop to your left and icy to the right.

After the night the particle accelerator exploded you immediately went back to things as they were before. Nothing seemed different until 2 years later. You thought you were sick, you felt hot and cold at the same time. You had gone to the hospital and they couldn’t find a thing wrong with you. The only thing they found was that your temperature was either too hot or too cold. They had no idea why. You were disheartened, you wanted to know what was wrong.

You sat and pondered in your room, finally deciding it was time to get some sleep, you turned off your light and went to sleep. Your pleasant dreams slowly turned to terrifying nightmares. You tossed and turned in your bed, the horror mounting to a fever point, you snap out of your nightmare to find half of your bed frozen in ice and the other burning with blue flames! You jump up off your bed and find the nearest fire extinguisher. You try to put out the flame, but it won’t extinguish, you panic, throwing your hands out in the front of you. Ice comes from your left hand and blue flames from your right, luckily they combine and, make water, extinguishing the flames on your bed. You sign in relief and run your fingers through your hair to find there’s none to be found just a gentile warm sensation.

Your eyes widen and you run for your restroom, flick on the light and look in the mirror. To your surprise instead of hair, the top of your head from the hairline to the tips of where your hair should be is engulfed in blue flames. You gaze at your “hair” in wonder and pull your fingers through it. You’re surprised to find your fingers aren’t being burned. You try running your head under water that doesn’t work, so you trying the same trick you did with your bed, and your hair returns to normal. You're now looking at Y/H/C locks instead of blue flames.

Returning to your wrecked bed you warm your left hand and melt the ice and evaporate the water left behind, and sit on the left side of your bed. Most meta humans powers showed up almost immediately, their powers trapping them for a while to whatever their powers may be. You had concluded that after seeing certain criminals who had vanished for months just to show up with meta human abilities. You held up your right hand and focused on forming a snow ball at the very least, but nothing formed, but an icy mist did start forming over your hand. You finally concluded you needed to go to S.T.A.R. labs.

The next day, you pack up your stuff and head out to S.T.A.R. labs. The closer you got to the seemingly abandoned building your nerves seemed to grow. Your hands started forming their fire and ice. ‘Aw, crap!’ You thought to yourself as you pull over. You take a look at your GPS, it says you're about a block away from S.T.A.R. labs. You swallow and walk the rest of the way.

Your nerves mounting as you walk through the front doors, your heart starts twanging in your chest. You go to open the door and to your surprise, they open. You go inside, and as soon as the door closes a portal opens to your right and a gust of wind and lightning crackle to your left. A tall long haired, tan skinned man man wearing goggles that glowed blue, a black, yellow, and red jacket, gauntlets, and gold, red and black sneakers appeared out of the portal and a man clad all in all red from head to foot with a symbol of a lightning bolt in a field of white appeared to your left.

The flash and Vibe.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N get's to know some of Team Flash.

“Who are you?” Asked the Flash.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Vibe.

“My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N and I’ve come for your help.” You reply to them. No sense in beating around the bush.

“Our help. You’re a meta?” Asked Vibe.

“Yes, I woke up to my bed being half frozen and half engulfed in fire.” You replied.

“Come with us.” The Flash said, as he put an arm around you and walked you down to the cortex.

“Caitlyn!” Called Vibe, “We have a new friend that could use your help.” Said Vibe as he emphasized the words “new friend.”

A brown haired young lady came out from a room off the side of the cortex full of medical equipment. She looked you up and down, giving you a preliminary scan to see of anything was outwardly off about your appearance.

“How may I help?” Asked the young lady.

“Caitlyn, this young woman-” started The Flash.

“Y/N” you said.

“Y/N, needs us to help her, she’s a meta human. She woke up to a bed half frozen and half engulfed in flames.” He explained.

“Tell us more about your situation.” Requested Vibe.

“A couple years ago, I was at home the day the particle accelerator was switched on. I was writing my book and getting pretty passionate, but since I was getting too warm I opened a window, and made an icy. Then as I was continuing I heard the ‘earth shattering kaboom’ you might say-”

“Nice! Marvin the Martian reference!” Laughed Vibe, making you smile and giggle.

“Vibe!” Chastised The Flash.

“Anyway, I heard the boom, my stuff started shifting around, my slushy spilled all over my right hand, and my stuff and I started to float, then I was slammed against my wall, and knocked unconscious… I woke up the next day, I felt completely normal, that was, until last week. My body wouldn’t regulate a temperature, and then yesterday I went to the doctor they said I was fine except for my temperature fluctuations. Last night I went to sleep and then yeah… woke up to a half burning, half frozen bed….” You finished.

“Wow…” said The Flash and Vibe.

“Okay.” Said Caitlyn, smiling. “Let’s run some tests!” She said as she reached out for you and directed you up into the med lab.

***A few hours later***

“Y/N, it looks like the night that the particle accelerator exploded the black matter bonded the right side of your body’s DNA to the ice inside the icy drink. And your passion since it originates on the right side of your brain which operates the left side of your body manifests into a bright blue flame, which is exacerbated by black matter from the explosion.” Reported Caitlyn. “I’m sure that, with The Flash and Vibes help you will learn how to use and harness your powers.” She said.

“Wow… wow… wow…” You said, in shock. “I-I could be a superhero!” You said brightening up. “As soon as I’m trained up, I could help protect the city!”

“Woah there, gurl! Slow down, we’ll get you there, but first, Flash, we really should introduce ourselves… Now Y/N, this is very secret, this stays here in S.T.A.R. labs.” Said Vibe.

“Yeah, this absolutely stays between us, and what we have dubbed team flash. Ready?” The Flash said looking at Vibe, they nodded and Vibe pulled off his goggles to reveal the deepest brown eyes you have ever seen, and The flash pulled off his cowl to reveal his entire face and hair.

“I’m Cisco Ramon and this is Barry Allen.” Said Cisco as he introduced, he and Barry.

Your eyes grew wide with recognition. “You mean the Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen? The Cisco Ramon, who created the shields CCPD used to be protected from Captain Cold, and made the Meta Human boot that CCPD uses to stop metas? The Barry Allen who is CCPDs top CSI?! Wow!” You said in awe.

Cisco was looking at you happily shocked that you knew who he was with out being Vibe. He was happy his reputation was for something so cool. He was seeing you for the first time, he looked you over from the top of your head to your boot clad feet.

“I figured we should know who each other are since we’ll be working together,” Cisco said, his cheeks staining pink as you smiled at him.

“When are we going to start training?” You ask.

“As soon as possible I would think, right Barry?” Asked Cisco.

“Yeah, but we need to figure out what triggers your powers.” Said Berry.

“Couldn’t we figure that out while we train her? Just put her in different scenarios until it triggers?” Asked Cisco.

“We could, but that could be dangerous… but it could be worth it.” Said Barry.

“Let’s do this!” You exclaim, rubbing your hands together.

“Hold on, Chica. We gotta go to our training grounds first.” Cisco said gently pushing your hands down. You couldn’t help, but notice the small spark you felt as he gently pushed your hands down.

“O, okay, lead the way, fearless leader.” You say winking at Cisco.

“S-Sure” he stammered as he opened a breach, and pulled you through with him, as Barry zoomed off to meet you at the training grounds.


	3. Training is a Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been training with Cisco and Barry for the last month, can she finally get the best of the Scarlett speedster, and his vibrational best friend?

“Come on, Y/N! You’ve got this!” Cheered Cisco as you tried to freeze Barry going at top speed. Cisco and Barry had taken the kid gloves off about an hour ago. You had been training with them for the last month.

Barry doubled back as you shot another blast of ice his way, you immediately shot blue flames at him as he turned around while simultaneously blasting him with ice, which froze him to the spot. As soon as you were going to cheer to celebrate your victory you were blasted off your feet, by a vibration blast from Cisco.

“Fuck!” You said to yourself as you recovered and blasted blue fire at Cisco. Cisco opened a breach and the flames traveled through it and hit the wall behind him. Watching his body language, watching for any clue what his next move was going to be. You decided to feint to the left like you were going to throw a fireball, but you threw ice at his feet instead. Cisco was distracted by your faint and didn’t see the Ice that formed beneath his feet and he slipped, you then froze his arms to the ground. Strutting up to him you straddle him and sit down on his tummy.

“I win!” You cheer, poking Cisco’s nose, and giggle.

“Yeah, yeah…” Cisco smirked. “Could you please get off me.” He said smiling, and pulsing vibrations through the “ice cuffs” you pinned him down with.

“No, I don’t think so Vibe…” you said slyly and winked at him. Cisco smirked and rolled you both over and pinned you to the ground.

“Ah, how the Tables have turned Sapphire!” Cisco cheekily replied using your brand spanking new code name, making you giggle.

“Oh, come on guys! Get a room!” Barry cried. Cisco jumped off of you as though you had set off your flame abilities, blushing as red as Barry’s suit. You sat up blushing as deep as Cisco was. You having forgotten that Barry was even there.

“Sorry Barry, I forgot you were here…” your face flushing deeper, your arms automatically going behind your back, looking at your toes, and biting your lip.

Cisco would never admit it, but he loved when you bit your lip. It wasn’t only endearing, it was sexy. It made you look sweet, but because he knew you were dangerous, the contrast heightening his attraction to you to another level. He flushed a little deeper thinking about that.

“Yeah, sorry… Barry…” Cisco replied, and pulled his lips into his mouth, and looking to the side.

“It’s alright, let’s head back to the cortex.” He said, and took off, a gust of wind rippling through your blue flaming hair.

Cisco opened a breach, and you and he jumped through arriving at the same time as Barry. It’s kind of awkward when you all get back, so much so it’s almost palpable. You put your hair out as soon as you hit the cortex and pull your fingers through it. Your hair is never wet after this because your hair is usually so hot from being on fire your hair instantly dries.

“What’s going on around town?” Berry asked his lovely girlfriend, Iris.

“Nothing much, all is quiet.” She replied as Barry put his arms around her.

“Wow, that’s a first.” Said Cisco in disbelief.

“Let’s take advantage of it, and enjoyable night off! No psycho metas to chase? Sounds good to me!” You suggested high giving Cisco. “I’m gonna change into some street clothes.”

As soon as you rounded the corner out of the cortex, Barry turned to Cisco, “You like her, don’t you man?” He said with a knowing smile. Cisco nodded, “Why don’t you ask her out, dude?”

“Because she wouldn’t go out with a nerd like me…” he said, taking off his Vibe goggles. “I mean she’s a total babe… I’m… me…” he says pointing to himself.

“She wouldn’t be flirting with you if that were true. Today is a testament to that, man.” Barry said with a smile, patting Cisco on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go change, and when you see her ask her out?”

“I could, I mean, who can say no to this face?” Cisco said, faking confidence very well, and leaving to change.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you were feeling, Cisco walked into his workshop while you were putting your shirt on, all he saw was a tiny bit of side boob. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I didn’t expect you to be changing in here!” Cisco exclaimed, slapping his hands over his eyes, a flush coloring his golden skin.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I should have figured you’d come in here… as… it is your workshop… I’m such an idiot…” You face palmed as you apologized. “I, uh… feel awkward and really bad…” You groaned.

“It’s alright…” Cisco trailed off, getting an idea. “You owe me though.” He said, his hands still over his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, how do you figure? You’re the one that walked in on me changing.” You tease.

“You changed in my workshop!” Cisco cried, “You owe me. How about you help me put together my latest tech?” He suggested. You put a finger to your chin feigning thought.

“Hmmnn… maybe, but I’m not too into science…” You say teasing him a little more. Cisco frowns.

“You will when I’m finished with you,“ he said, then paused, and cringed. “That sounded better in my head…” he groaned. You giggled at how cute he looks when he’s uncomfortable.

“Okay, I concede…” You say putting your hands up in surrender. “You better change though, you don’t want to get your Vibe suit dirty.”

“Depending on the situation…” he mumbled under his breath as he turned to get his street clothes off his desk. “I’m going to change you better wait out in the hall.” You go to wait out in the hall, and as you round the corner he says “No peeking!”

“Aw, that’s no fair! You saw me!” You yell back.

When you were sure Cisco would be nice and distracted changing you took a peek. His back was to you, so that was good. He has his shirt off and you could see his bare back, you were admiring the slope of his bare shoulders when you heard foot steps coming up behind you. You whip your head around just in time to see HR coming up the hall way.

“HR wait, Cisco is changing in there.”

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N, how nice to see you! Thank you for the warning!” HR said with a bow and a flourish of his drum sticks. You smiled. HR was always so accidentally funny and was ever the optimist. You liked the man from Earth-19, he was quirky, but in a good way.

Cisco came out of his workshop fully changed, “Wanna start working on that tech?” He asked.

“Sure.” You said with a smile and a shrug. Cisco made a pointed look to HR to leave, that you completely didn’t notice because you were looking over Cisco’s workshop trying to figure out what you’d be working on.

“Well, I better get going, I need to help, Caitlyn with something! Nice to see you Francisco, Miss Y/L/N” he said, and scurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you're enjoying this so far! I have more posts to transfer from tumblr, so I don't know if anyone has started reading at this point, but I thought I'd check in! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Hand me the soldering iron, Y/N/N” asked Cisco while he kept his eyes on the computer chip he was installing on the mother board for his latest tech.

You handed him the soldering iron and watched him work. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on what he was doing. He put together the tech with such concentration and passion, it made you miss writing.

He pulled back, put down the soldering iron, pushed his long hair behind his ears and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He then turned to you and said “It’s your turn.” A wicked grin on his face.

“What do you mean it’s my turn?” You asked nervously. Your eyes traveled to the tech and back to Cisco.

“I mean, it’s your turn to help build it. You’re going to do the next few parts to make the tech.” He said coyly, quirking his eyebrow teasingly.

“I got that part. What if I mess up all your hard work?” You ask, apprehension and nervousness coloring your voice. You didn’t want to destroy the tech and waste all of Cisco’s hard work.

“You won’t. I will help you with everything. I would never leave you to do it on your own. I’ll be here to help you with every step.” He said smiling at you.

“Okay. What are we working on anyway?” You ask, your curiosity getting the better of you. Cisco smiled and rubbed his hands together looking like a kid that was just told he could have anything he wanted in a toy store.

“We’re making your new communicator. It’s a two-way system that works through your logo on your necklace, well… choker actually, it’s more practical than a necklace since it sits closer to the skin so no one can choke you with it, ironically.” He explained.

“Really?” You asked looking down at the tech sitting on the desk. It was so small. How was that tiny mother board going to turn into a communicator? You asked Cisco that very question.

“Well, we’re going to build it together, we have all of the parts here in my workshop. We’ll start with the motherboard, and build it up from there.” He outlined. You nodded and you and he set to work.

A few hours later you were about to put the final touches on the communicator, but you forgot a cushion for the button and needed to pull the cover back off. You and Cisco reached for the tweezers at the same time your hands landing on top of each other. You looked up at him as your hands connected. Your eyes locked, and you started to feel warm looking into Cisco’s warm brown eyes. You felt safe for the first time since you discovered your powers. You smiled at him, warmth filling your Y/E/Cs. Cisco cleared his throat, you moved your hand and he picked up the tweezers, the magic spell broken.

“We need to get that cushion for the button in there or the button will scratch the connector and will eventually damage the components of the communicator,” He said, clearing his throat. His eyes looking into yours. You still could see a hint of what happened before, but that disappeared with a blink of his chocolate brown eyes. You shook your head and replied.

“Y-yeah, we don’t want it damaged do we! I’ll need to communicate with everyone here while we’re out fighting crime!” You said trying to sound cheerful and normal. You plucked the tweezers from Cisco’s hand and placed the cushion on yourself and you two set back to work on the communicator.

An hour later after the enamel set, you set the communicator into the velvet material, connected the chains, and clasps. It was ready. You turned to Cisco and held it out.

“Help me put it on?” You smiled.

“Sure, turn around,” said Cisco, taking the choker. You turned around, pulled your hair to the side and held it up. Cisco felt warm as he looked at the back of your neck and couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to kiss, nibble and suck on your it.

“Cisco?” You asked, confused as to why the choker wasn’t around your neck, yet. Cisco jumped and moved to put the choker around your neck and connect the clasp. You turn back around after you put your hair back. “What do you think Cisco?”

“It looks great!” Cisco says after he shook himself from his stupor, and cleared his throat. “Take a look.” He said directing you to a darkened window in the workshop that reflected your image like a mirror. You looked at your reflection. The choker was a black velvet ribbon with your logo on it; a blue sapphire. The blue is the same blue of your flames.

“It’s beautiful! I just hope it works.” You smile nervously, pulling your lip in between your teeth. Cisco internally groaned you were doing it again. She’s got to stop doing that! She looks so sexy… He pulled himself from his thoughts and said.

“We could always test it out, I’ll go to the cortex, and you go out to the hanger, but first…” he reached out and pressed the button you guys installed. “…we have to turn it on.” He smiled.

“Duh, I should have figured that!” You laughed and lightly smacked your hand against your forehead. “I guess I should head for the hanger.” You said.

“Okay, when you get to the hanger, just speak and I should be able to hear you in the cortex,” Cisco instructed.

“Sounds good.” You say, and you and Cisco head out, he to the cortex and you to the hanger.

Once you arrived at the hanger you said “Cisco? Can you hear me?”

“Yes! I can hear you it works!” He cheered. “Good job, Y/N/N!”

“Thanks, but it's weird… I feel like I’m talking to myself.” You wrinkled your nose. I should head back to the cortex.“ You said.

Cisco could tell you had wrinkled your nose by your voice, he chuckled a little bit, and said: “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Why were you chuckling?” You ask as you start back to the main S.T.A.R. labs building, making an ice ramp with your right hand, propelling yourself and melting the track with the fire from your left hand.

“Nothing, I was chuckling at nothing!” Cisco flushed pink because he’d been caught.

“Mmhmm… yeah, sure.” You said and giggled, as you landed out side the labs, walked inside, and turned off your communicator. As you approached the cortex you decided to slow down and sneak in so you could scare Cisco. As you tip toed towards the cortex you heard the voices of Julian, Barry, HR, Joe, Iris, Wally, Caitlyn and of course Cisco.

You snuck up behind Cisco at the main desk. Barry and the rest saw you and you put your finger up to your mouth in a shushing motion. Everyone continues to talk like you weren’t there (which was perfect) and you continued towards Cisco, you put your hands up and proceeded to place them on his shoulders.

“Hah!” You exclaimed. The next few seconds were a blur. Cisco screamed like a girl and took your arm and flipped you over his head where you landed on the desk in front of him, your faces inches apart. Even though the rest of the room was dissolved in fits of laughter, when you and Cisco locked eyes they disappeared. He was shocked, then looked apologetic, then he had this look on his face of pure amazement that you could sneak up on him like that. The two of you just stared at each other for a while. Cisco’s long hair making a curtain around the both of you, providing a small amount of privacy. You laid there not even caring that a keyboard and mouse were digging into your back, Cisco’s eyes were all you cared about. His hand was still on your arm. All of the sudden he gripped it firmly and he had a shocked look on his face, then as suddenly as it happened he gasped and jumped away from you.

“Cisco, are you okay?” You asked concerned, as you sat up and turned around. Cisco pushed his hair back behind his ears and looked at you and then everyone and then turned and left the cortex.

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Said Barry, and he took off after Cisco. You looked around the room at the others.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked worried, becoming pale.

“It’s probably not you. Remember how he vibes?“ asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, but haven’t seen him do it with out his goggles before…” you said.

“It is a little more intense seeing him do that vibe thing with out his goggles.” Said Joe.

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with you. It probably has everything to do with the next meta human we’ll have to fight.” HR reassured you.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” You said. I’m going to put my communicator choker in with my gear, and go home. Tell Cisco and Barry I’ll see them tomorrow.“ You said sadly and walked out of the cortex, put your choker away and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will beg from Cisco’s point of view so that we as the "audience” know what he vibed, but “reader” will not.


	5. The Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry discuss the nature of his vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is where things kind of become… different. It could be good or bad different depending on your point of view. If you’re not interested in suggestions of polyamory, do not continue. Move on to the next part (if I’ve written it by the time you’re reading this), future chapters will not mention much polyamory or act on it until I introduce Cynthia/Gypsy.
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> Proceed at your own risk!

Cisco quickly walked down to the basement where the breach room was, sat down on the steps, and put his head in his hands. The images he saw when he vibed you flashing through his head. They were going so fast, yet they were going so slow. These images surprised him and confused him.

“Cisco!” Called out Barry. “Man, are you okay?” He asked concerned, rounding the corner into the breach room. Cisco pulled his hands through his hair, then pushed it back behind his ears.

“Yeah, no, I don’t know…” said Cisco. He looked at Barry, then back at his hands, like they were responsible for his confusion, because in a way they were. “…I saw… well… it’s hard to explain.” He said, looking even more confused.

“What did you vibe?” Asked Barry. “Start from the beginning.” He requested, sitting next to Cisco.

“I guess I could start where Y/N scared me. I mean she actually scared me!” He said a crooked smile on his face. “I had, out of instinct mind you, flipped her on to the desk…”

“Yeah, that was hilarious, man! She got you good!” Laughed Barry.

“We had a moment, it was like you guys vanished from the world… and…it was just the two of us…” Cisco said looking at the wall wistfully. “Then!” He interjected a little louder. “Then I vibed.” He made a grimace and shook his head gently.

“What did you see?” Barry probed.

“Barry, I…” He pulled his lips into his mouth trying to form his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak and sighed. “I vibed that Y/N and I… were fighting a meta and we won, but that’s not the part that freaked me out.” He said quickly when he saw Barry open his mouth. “What freaked me out was every thing after… it’s the longest vibe I’ve had… it showed snippets of my life… a life with her…” he said, looking wistfully at the wall again.

“What? A life with her?” Barry asked puzzled.

“Yeah, a life with Y/N… our first date, first kiss, first fight… and then it takes a weird turn…” Cisco said blushing. “Don’t judge, but… we had a girlfriend… yes, Y/N and I had a girlfriend… she had the same powers I have.” He said with disbelief.

“Wow… so a girlfriend? You and Y/N?” Barry said in shock.

“Yeah, it… it’s weird right?” Cisco inquired, making his usual face when he was asking, what he thought, was a silly question.

“Yeah, maybe… I don’t know… I’ve heard it said that love is everything, it’s all that matters, even if it’s different than what other people think it should be.” Barry wisely advised.

“Yeah…” nodded Cisco.

“Why did this freak you out so bad you bolted away from Y/N like that?” Barry inquired.

“That was it… the girlfriend thing… I mean, I don’t even know what this type of relationship would be called!” He exclaimed. “I don’t even know how we get into it… I saw other things like, it does seem to work out, we end up doing some kind of ceremony, we have kids… and that’s where the vibe ended. I assume it’s because I can’t vibe the kids lives because its their lives.” He rambles on.

Barry proceeded to pull out his phone and look up a few things. He put in different key words. Finally, he smiled and showed his phone to Cisco.

“According to what I found, it’s called a polyamorous relationship. Poly meaning many, and amorous meaning loves. It’s a type of relationship where love is supposed to be freely shared. Trust is a big thing, and being completely transparent in everything.” He informed Cisco. Cisco sat there in shock.

“Wow…” He said.

“Are you going to tell Y/N?” Barry asked.

“No, I’ll just tell her that I vibed something else, and it upset me… like she got hurt on a mission or something.” Cisco babbled.

“That could work, she thinks you’re mad at her… I could tell by her face when you basically booked it out of the cortex.” Barry said. Cisco paled and face palmed.

“Aw man, this is going to take a movie night and an apology pizza to fix…” Cisco groaned. He knew your favorite thing to do besides write was to hunker down with a pizza and watch a movie. “She’s going to make me get Y/F/P, and I’m not a big fan of Y/F/T (unless it’s bacon, who can say no to bacon?), yuck, who ever had the idea to put that on a pizza was insane!” He scoffed. Barry laughed and offered him a hand up, which Cisco took.

“Well, you better go and apologize, better late than never.” Barry teased while putting an arm around Cisco as they headed up into the main building if S.T.A.R Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you made it this far my readers; that could mean you don’t mind polyamorous relationships and the mention of polyamory. Cisco and Cynthia/Gypsy are too perfect for each other, I’d feel guilty if she wasn’t involved as part of the relationship.


	6. Apology Movie Night and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco dun messed up, and now he has to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm transferring my "parts" over as chapters, I guess I never knew how small this part is... I'm sorry. :( This is less of a chapter and more of a chapter-lett... O.O

Knock, knock, knock you hear on your door as you sit and watch Y/F/TV/S. Pausing your TV, gotta love DVR and Netflix! You approach the door as the second set of knocks echo throughout your home. You look through the peep hole and you see Cisco, he looks nervous. He should. You think to yourself. You decide to mess with him.

“What do you want, Cisco?” You asked trying to sound upset through the door.

“To apologize!” Cisco reply’s holding up a pizza and a plastic grocery bag full of DVDs.

“I don’t know…” You said smirking and leaning against your door way.

“Y/N/N, please let me in so I can apologize!” Cisco whines. You try to suppress a giggle as you own your door.

“Okay, you can come in!” You say as you open your door and make eye contact with him. Cisco smiles, and you move aside to let him through.

“Okay, I have a variety of movies in this bag and…” he gestured for you to come over to him “I brought you…” he opened the lid to the pizza box “a Y/F/P!” He smiled.

“Really?! Even though you don’t like Y/F/T on your pizza?!” You asked shocked.

“Yes, I figure I owe you,” Cisco said. “I know I upset you when I jumped up and ran out when I had that vibe.” He explained.

“Yes, you did. I thought you were mad at me.” You said, a sad look filtering over your features. “I thought your vibe showed you something bad about me like I turned evil or something…” you said sadly.

“No! No, no, no! That’s not at all what I saw!” Exclaimed Cisco in a panic. “I saw a meta hurt you, and I was mad at the meta, not you. I needed to walk it off because it seemed so real.” Cisco explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me immediately? Instead of taking off? I felt like I did something wrong, the group reassured me that it wasn’t me, but I wasn’t so sure since it was because you were touching me that triggered the vibe.” You asked.

“It rattled me too bad to say anything at first,” Cisco said running his fingers through his hair, a gesture you had gotten used to when he was stressed. “Just seeing you laying there lifeless in front of me, it shook me too badly,” Cisco said. “I’m sorry I upset you, that’s never my intention.” He apologized, looking you right in the eyes.

Cisco knew he was lying, and felt horrible that he wasn’t telling you the truth. He couldn’t tell you the truth. If you were to fall for him, and for this mysterious woman was to come along he had to let it happen naturally. He had to lie, it was a part of the territory unless he was vibing in purpose.

You kept eye contact with Cisco, the room getting warmer, your mouth going dry. You swallowed and cleared your throat breaking eye contact.

“I forgive you, Cisco. I actually can’t blame you for being upset, if I saw you lifeless and motionless in front of me I’d be upset too. That’s why I’m happy I have fire and ice powers!” You laughed, teasing Cisco a little. “Now how about we eat and watch a movie? What did you bring?” You ask as you walk to your cupboard to get plates.

“I brought, Star Wars, The Princess Bride, Stay Alive, Harry Potter, X men, and a few others.” He said handing you the bag. You dig in the bag and pull out Y/F/M and Hand it to Cisco. “Good choice.” He remarks.

You and Cisco gather your plates, pizza, drinks and the movies and move out to your living room where you setup the movie. You and Cisco settle on the couch and start watching the movie. When you’re finished with your pizza slices you scoot closer to Cisco. He notices and puts his arm up on the back of the couch so you can cuddle into him. His chest was so warm, and comfortable. He was soft and firm, it must be a balance between the junk food and being a superhero. You nuzzle into his chest and start to get tired. The next thing you know you’re asleep.

Cisco watches you sleep, the stress of the day no longer etched on your now peaceful face. Later in the movie, his eyes start feeling heavy and the next thing he knows he has fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmmmnnnn…” You moan as you stretch as you wake. You feel warm and feel your pillow slightly rise and fall, confused you look up at Cisco, remembering that he had come over for pizza and movies to apologize. You get up as gingerly as you can, as not to wake up Cisco.

You started to pick up the dishes and stopped when Cisco caught your eye. He had shifted on the couch, you gazed at him, he looked so peaceful. It made you smile, he was usually so preoccupied with work, that the stress would read in his shoulders.

You took all of the dishes to the sink, then retreated to your room to gather your clothes to take a shower. You couldn’t believe that Cisco was asleep on your couch in the living room. Yeah, sure it was just for a movie night, but you never thought he’d stay. Padding from your room to the bathroom you strip down and jump in the shower.

As you exited the bathroom, Cisco stretched and scratched his head, his shirt crawling up his tummy. You groaned in appreciation, you could see his golden skin and his toned muscles. Your eyes darted away as soon as Cisco resumed his previous position.

“Good morning, sunshine” you greeted cheekily. As Cisco realized where he was.

“Morning to you too.” He replied sleepily.

“Sleep well?” You ask, gathering your stuff for work.

“Yes,” Cisco said getting up from the couch and wincing. “And no…” You laughed.

“I’m sure if you get moving around you’ll feel better. How about we pick up some coffee from Jitters before we get to S.T.A.R. labs?” You suggest.

“Yeah, but after I change at home first. How about we meet there?” Cisco replied.

“Okay.” You smile. “You better gather your movies, though! Don’t want to leave them here I may never give them back!” You teased picking up Star Wars Episode V and playfully hiding it behind your back.

“Oh hell no!” Exclaimed Cisco hurrying to get to you. Just as he reached out for you, you ran to the couch. Cisco ran back and grabbed for the DVD set that was now above your head. You snatched it away and now had your hand reaching behind you. Cisco dived and tackled you to the couch almost getting it before you switched it to the other hand. He reached for it again, and you moved it above your head. He grabbed for it above your head, and in that instant, he grasped it, while looking you in the eyes. He was hovering closer and closer to your lips. You could feel his breath on your face. Your eyes were slowly closing in anticipation. You had been waiting for this since you met. You wanted him to kiss you the want so strong it was palpable. All of the sudden Cisco pulled back looking at the clock you had behind your couch.

“We should go, well be late.” The familiar pang of disappointment followed. You tried to smile.

“Okay, you should get home so you can change. I’ll meet you at Jitters.” You said. Turning away. Why was he denying this thing between the two of you? You asked yourself. Was it because he didn’t see you the same way? Or was it because he did and didn’t want to ruin anything? Or maybe you were just over thinking things.

Cisco comes through the doors at Jitters, you’ve been waiting for only a few minutes, you left a bit later than normal to give Cisco time to shower and change clothes. He was wearing a blue button up shirt over a teal shirt that said: “It is what it is.” He looked around until he recognized you, smiled and came over to you.

“I’m sorry if you had to wait long.” He apologized.

“It’s okay, I’ve only been here a few minutes, I came a little late so you could shower and change with out worrying that you’d miss me.” You explained.

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Y/N/N!” He praised and hugged you.

You hugged back savoring the smell of his deodorant, laundry detergent, and cologne. Wait… cologne? He didn’t normally wear cologne… was it for you or the barista? You hoped it was for you… well if it was for the barista wouldn’t of he been wearing it yesterday at work, not only… your place? Oh my… it was for you. Wow…

“Thanks, Cisco,” you said. You two ordered your coffees and headed to S.T.A.R. labs.

You and Cisco entered the cortex discussing some sort of geeky thing or another. He going to his usual work station, and you going to your desk when Barry walks into the cortex interrupting your discussion.

“Have we figured out how to defeat Mistress Rosemary yet? Her spores are taking a lot out of me. Psychka has contacted me with as much information as she could. Even though Mistress Rosemary is her sister she doesn’t have much information from the time she became a villain.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“The most I can think of is freezing, or over heating her, if her body’s physiology is anything close to that of a plant…” You started.

“She will wilt or burn one way that a plant would…" finished Cisco as he started tapping at the computer keys.

“Yes, but there must be a more humane way to do this. We can’t kill her.” You state looking between the two boys.

“If we can get a hold of her DNA, we may not have to.” Added Caitlyn as she enters the cortex.

“We could analyze her DNA, and isolate the plant DNA she contains and administer something that will make the plant part of her sick, and suppressing those powers, so we can get her in Iron Heights or the Pipeline.” Finished Julian, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

“I rather have her in the pipeline so I can ask her some questions.” You say, and everyone looks at you. “She’s been targeting older sisters, that’s why I got attacked. I want to ask her what her grudge is about.” You explain. Everyone nods in agreement.

“Would we make an antidote for this plant poison shot, or would it wear off over time?” Cisco asked.

“Depends on how vulnerable want her to be. If we want her to be vulnerable for a long amount of time we may want to make a version that only gets better with an antidote.” Replied Julian. “It’s the most humane answer I can come up with,” Julian said.

Barry paced as he thought, Cisco sat back in his chair, Caitlyn stood and started messing with stuff in the med bay, Julian moved his hand to his chin, and you tapped your pencil against your pad of paper. All of you deep in thought, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

This went on for a while until the Meta human app went off in the cortex, you, Barry and Cisco looked at the main computer. It was Mistress rosemary again, this time she was attacking the Central City fuel refinery.

“The fuel refinery, why do the plant friendly meta go after the clichest places?” Asked Cisco.

“I don’t know, but we gotta get going.” You replied.

The three of you get in your suits, Barry races off for the refinery. Then you and Cisco jumped through a breach and landed at the entrance Barry already waiting.

“So, what’s the plan?” You asked.

“Vibe will open a breach that I’ll land on the backside of Mistress Rosemary and knock her down, Sapphire you freeze her to the ground, Vibe then can keep her on the ground with a Vibrational blast. Remember just because she’s frozen to the ground that doesn’t mean she’s any less dangerous.” Warned Barry.

Cisco opened a breach Barry jumped through first, then you and Cisco. Barry knocked Mistress Rosemary to her backside and you went to freeze her to the ground when she summoned some rose vines that were whipping at you, you went to burn them down when one of them sliced open the flesh on your ribs. You cried in pain and pivoted on your right leg to freeze rosemary to the ground. Your ice formed around her middle, wrists, and ankles. You then turned back to the vines and burned them away. “First wave complete, Bring it on, you weed!” You cried. Cisco was already hitting her with his vibrational blasts, as Barry tried to reason with her.

“Mary.” Barry started.

“Don’t call me by that name! I am Mistress Rosemary!” She screeched at Barry, her eyes flaring with fury.

“Mistress Rosemary, you’re hurting people, you’ve already hurt so many. Don’t you want to stop hurting others?” Barry asked.

“Not if it means the plants of the Earth suffer! If the plants suffer, humans, suffer! You protect them, you’re as bad as the others!” She cried.

“Mistress Rosemary, you don’t need to hurt others to protect the plants of the Earth, you just need to spread awareness, so you don’t hurt others like you hurt me.“ You said, pulling your hand from your side, showing her the gash in your side. Her eyes seemed to soften for a second, then they grew as hard if not harder than they were before, malice pouring from them in rivets.

“Never, if the plants hurt… SO. DO. YOU!” She spat. All of the sudden she broke from her icy restraints, pulled up a wall of foliage blocking off Cisco, then pulled a rose vine whip, like the vines she had summoned earlier, and wrapped it around your neck cutting off your air supply. You couldn’t breathe.

Cisco breached through the wall of foliage and leapt into action, he opened another breach and came out behind Mistress Rosemary and blasted her to the ground pinned her there. He tried wrenching the whip from her grasp, but she held steady all the while your face was turning blue, your world going black. No air no flames or Ice, no wonder she had cut off your air supply. You thought as you finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Rosemary and Psychka are my DCUO characters, I needed an original hero and villain, I didn't feel like rehashing Zoom or Gorilla Grodd or something.


	8. Chapter 8

You hear voices as you start to regain consciousness. You hear the rumble of Joe’s voice and the concerned tenner of Cisco’s voice. You hear the melodious flute of Caitlin’s voice. You can barely make out what they’re saying. It sounds as though they are talking about you. Something about your respiratory system, that its back on track thanks to your meta human metabolism. The voices are becoming clearer and clearer. Just as you think you might pull out of your lethargic state, the lethargy takes over, and you fall back into the darkness.

 

Mistress Rosemary must have taken a large toll on me. You thought as you pulled your conscious back to the surface of the waking world. Finally, your eyes opened. Your lungs ached and your throat hurt from being crushed from Mistress Rosemary’s whip. You put your hand to your throat and felt the bandages protecting the deep gashes she had left there. Looking a round, and wincing as you did so. You spotted Cisco. He was working in the cortex next door to the med bay. You tried to speak, to get his attention, but nothing would come out.

 

You looked around to find something to make some sort of noise to get Cisco’s attention. You spotted a glass and a pen. You reached for the pen, your ribs protesting your every move, grabbed it and lifted it and hit the glass. Once. Twice. Three times. Cisco didn’t budge, even though it was very quiet in the Cortex. You must not be hitting it hard enough. Mustering all of your strength and fighting through the pain, you grabbed the glass, the pen in your opposite hand and hit the two of them together as hard as you could, your body screaming in pain as you did so, splashing water all over yourself. You hit it three times, this time Cisco perked up, and started looking around. Taking this as your cue, you banged on the glass again, and this time Cisco turned towards the med bay. His shock was nothing next to your relief, you knew you’d get some answers.

 

Cisco gasped, dropped what he was doing, and sprinted into the med bay. He grabbed a pad of paper and handed it to you. Figuring if you used the glass and the pen to get his attention, that you probably weren’t able to talk.

 

“You’re awake! Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?” He asked in a rush, taking the glass from you and putting it on the bedside table. You smiled, then wrote on the pad.

_I’ve been better… I could use another glass of water since I spilled almost the whole thing getting your attention._

 

“Of course! I’ll be right back with that.” He said and fetched you a new glass of water. He returned, handed you the glass and said “I told Caitlin that you’d probably wake up in the middle of the night.” he smiled. “I said I’d stay here and watch over you, just in case you woke up.”

 

_You didn’t have to do that. You’re missing precious sleep, you should be at home. You wrote._

 

“Naw, It’s not a big deal. I don’t sleep most nights anyway; insomnia.” He said casually.

 

_Insomnia or not, you should be relaxing at home, letting your brain seep out your ears while watching “Rick and Morty.” :)_

 

“I rather be here. Don’t get me wrong, Rick and Morty are awesome. Especially Rick, but your life could have been on the line, and Caitlin’s been working so hard to help us heal, I thought she could use a break.” he replied. Cisco didn’t know why, but he wanted to make it sound like he was repaying a favor to Caitlin. Well… that’s a lie… he did know. He had liked you for a while and didn’t want to make it too obvious. He didn’t want to ruin the partnership and the friendship you had. You guys made a great team, and if you didn’t feel the same way he didn’t want to feel responsible for you leaving the team, it would kill him.

 

What Cisco didn’t know, was that his excuse was working very well. Too well in fact. You felt jealous of Caitlin. You wished and hoped that someday Cisco could do the same for you, and if he didn’t and really did like Caitlin, that you hoped they’d be happy together. You “told” him as much.

 

_You are a really good boyfriend to Caitlin, She’s lucky to have you. I wish I had a guy like you._

 

Cisco read your note and laughed. You were puzzled, it was etched all over your face. That made Cisco laugh even harder.

 

“No, no. It's not like that. Caitlin is my friend. I’m actually interested in this other girl.” He said, trying not to hint at it too hard, but not trying to give it away either.

 

_Oh…do I know her?_

 

“You could say that.” he said.

 

_Really? Hmm… That could be a lot of people… I do work in a bookstore by day. You wrote, a big grin on your face. You immediately turned to the next page and wrote more. Hmmm… it could be Tina the girl who works at Jitters that comes in to get a new book every pay check, or Lucy the undergrad at CCU who comes in to get her Manga… ooooh, or it could be Jenna the CCPD Secretary who comes in to get her smutty romance novels. My money is on Lucy, you like manga, she likes manga. Perfect match. ;)_ Cisco laughed again, shaking his head and took a deep breath.

 

“She does go into that bookshop a lot, she goes in every day, even on the weekends and stays for hours.” He hinted again, but this one could be vague depending on the context. He didn’t give any, but it was true. You would be at your bookshop for hours, before you opened the doors for business, through the business day, and then after hours. He knew you even had slept at your bookstore since you had told him on a few occasions.

 

_She sounds like a real bookworm, she must be one of my best customers. What stops you from asking her out?_ You ask.

 

“What is stopping me is that when she and I are together we have a lot of fun, and work together really well when she helps me with stuff I’m working on. We’re really good friends, and I cherish our friendship, and I don’t want to ruin it with a declaration of love or something. It might get like super awkward. Like awkward turtle awkward.” He explained. You began to laugh at his joke, and winced in pain, a small squeak coming from your throat. “I’m so sorry N/N! Are you okay?” He cried with worry.

 

_It's okay. I’m glad that you made me laugh. When it comes to your girly…I’d say to just be yourself and if she likes you back she’ll probably end up dropping hints. You know us girls, we’re complicated. We are shy… well depending on the girl… and we drop hints rather than declaring that we like you. We are taught from a young age from movies, our parents, and such that guys are supposed to do those sort of things._

You turn the page and continue writing.

 

_When it comes to receiving those declarations of love, some girls… like me for instance, love those sort of things. We’d love to be serenaded by a boom box being held over the head of our loved one outside our bedroom window, or being told “As You Wish” like Wesley told Buttercup, if we know the reference. Heck, I’m such a romantic, a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates could win me over! Ha ha!_

 

Cisco read your book of a reply, and got a look on his face, and held up a finger.

 

“I’ll be right back, I just remembered I left the connection to the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite open, and I don’t want any jackasses hacking into our system and ruining the fun.” He lied. _I’m a pitiful lair, she’s bound to see through that… the thought to himself as he headed to his work room._

 

Meanwhile, you thought to yourself, that you would love to be this chick, she’s so lucky. She has his heart, a heart you had wanted since you basically met him, before you met him, when you only knew him as Vibe. You were in awe of his superpowers and still are. The mere force he could produce just vibrating the molecules around him. It was awe inspiring. Just to experience one of his vibrational blasts, even though it hurt, was still awesome, because of the mere force of the vibration. He as a person was even better to know. He loved movies like you did and got all of your references, sometimes, you wouldn’t get his, but that was just an excuse for a movie night. Movie nights were some of your favorite nights with him. You loved how he was compassionate, kind and fought for the little guy. He truly was a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Well as you can see I am working towards getting the two of them together. I’m starting to push it a little bit. I was trying to do a slow burn, and I’m not sure I have succeeded. I may find a way to slow the burn and prevent reader and Cisco from getting together. I have to make up my mind. I know how I want it to come out, I have it all planned. I’m just not sure how long I want it to burn, or really what to do afterwords. I guess we’ll see!


	9. Mistress Rosemary and Her Plant Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader watches intently as Cisco, Barry and the mysterious Psychka battle her sister in the middle of Central City

**Cisco’s POV**

Cisco made it to his lab and started looking around for the gift he had made you, and the box of Y/F/C he picked up to give you when his meta human app went off. He swore then pulled his phone out of his pocket checking for the meta incident in question. The meta had it somewhere close by, so he re-stashed the gift he had made, and grabbed his suit instead.

 

**Y/N’s POV**

You heard the alarms go off in the cortex, and immediately thought _Fuck, did someone actually hack the satellite?! No, it's just Cisco’s meta human app._ You knew he was going to be on a mission so you settled down into the bed, and put the pad and paper on your bedside table and decided to sleep some more...

 

**Cisco’s POV**

Cisco opened a breach and jumped through, regretting leaving Y/N behind, she was a great team member, friend and possibly more. The memory of the vibe he had about her and this mysterious other woman sending nervous sparks through his tummy. Cisco came out of the other side of the breach to see Mistress Rosemary up to no good again. Barry was already there trying to talk her down from her latest plant centered plan. The plant brained red head, was standing a top of a vine she had sprouted from the ground and was making giant red flowers pop out of the ground that emitted a phosphorescent purple mist, that was sapping the life out of everything surrounding her, making her stronger. Any humans that happened to be in the area would either pass out and die, or they would turn into zombies with glowing purple eyes and plant like structures growing out of their ears and down their arms and legs, as though the plant was controlling their limbs. It was an eerie sight.

“Mistress Rosemary you have already hurt one of our friends, Sapphire, we won’t let you hurt anyone else!” Barry shouted to the woman atop the plant. Cisco opened a breach and appeared on the building behind her, his hands up and at the ready.

“We will give you one final chance to come with us and surrender in peace, or things are about to get real nasty. We don’t want that for you, our friends, family or this Central City. Surrender, please.” Cisco said trying to appeal to her humanity.

 

“Rosemary you don’t have to do this.” A voice said behind Cisco, Cisco keeping his hands up and facing Mistress Rosemary, turned his head towards a woman with auburn hair, lavender glowing eyes, gold boots, lavender leggings, a gold vest top, white and gold wings, and lavender, white and gold gloves and shoulder pads: Psychka.

 

“Sister! You are the last person I want to see!” Hissed Rosemary and sent a vine her way, Psychka dodged the vine and blasted it with her psychic powers.

 

“Rosemary listen to me, the humans aren’t going to curb their nature like the plants won’t curb theirs, humanity is irresponsible and child like, we know this, we have dealt with this our whole lives, they do not treat their Earth as we did ours. They are like children, and children need to be taught, punishing them, and killing them or turning them in to plant zombies will not stop them from mistreating the planet, it will make them mistreat you. You have become the villain, sister! Can’t you see that?” Psychka cried.

 

“No! I am the fighter for the plants! I am not the villain I am the guardian! I protect this Earth, it is they who are the villains, not I, for they hurt the planet! I will not let them continue their abuse!” With her final cry she pulls the red, rose like flowers from the ground and they become sentient. The plant zombies start marching towards the three heroes.

 

Cisco realizing the fight is no longer up here but down below opens a breach and jumps through to help the Flash corral the plant Zombies down on the ground, he fights and bottle necks them towards the back part of the street where Barry is trying to keep them corralled. The scarlet speedster is having a heck of a time keeping them there in that spot.

 

“I thought it was too late in the season to plant roses!” Jokes Cisco as he blasts one of the plants away, he then turns and kicks another one of the plant zombies back, then shoots them with another vibrational blast.

 

“We need Caitlin with that vile, we could slow her down, or cancel her powers out altogether if we had that thing,” Barry yelled while trapping another pair of plant zombies in his makeshift corral.

 

“That we do, that we do...Psychka!” Cisco yelled to get the flying meta’s attention.

 

“Yes Vibe, how can I help you?” She says, as she casts a floating force field around another one of the giant rose like creatures and smacks it into Barry’s corral.

 

“You have this covered if I breach out of here, and get the sedative for your sister, right?” He asked blasting another pair of plant zombies, causing them to fly into the corral.

 

“Yes, go, find the sedative, that sedative is the only thing that will stop her!” Cried Psychka.

 

**Y/N’s POV**

 

You wake up to a very anxious Caitlin tearing through the lab, finding the sedative she had made for Mistress Rosemary yesterday. You watch her curiously until she grabs a green vial out of the refrigerator and slams it closed running out to the cortex, your eyes follow her out to the cortex where you see, HR, Iris and Caitlin all crowded around the console. They’re all talking to one another watching the monitors in front of them and on the walls. You watch as Cisco, Barry and Psychka all have their chat, then all chaos breaks loose and Cisco seems to be everywhere at once, his breach opening abilities have grown in the past month that you have known him. He was good before but now Wow.

 

After you see him talk to Psychka while fighting a pair of plant zombies, he opens a breach and disappears then reappears in the cortex. He grabs the vial from Caitlin, then looks at the monitor to see where Mistress Rosemary is located, Caitlin told him something about making sure he came out of the breach right behind Mistress Rosemary, loads the vial in a syringe gun, answers her in the affirmative then disappears again.

 

You were hoping he would come over and say something comforting, but you knew from the experience of fighting the bad guy that time was of the essence, so even though he had only popped in then out again, you knew that it was what he had to do. You knew if he survived this that the next conversation you had with him would be even sweeter.

 

Your attention turned back to the monitors after Cisco jumped through the breach, hoping to see him pop out the other side behind Rosemary. He did, but she somehow anticipated where he would pop up and had a plant ready for him, the plant grabbed him around the ankles, and pulled him up to her line of sight, she says something to him, another vine making its way behind him, you couldn’t take it, you didn’t know if he was going to be okay, you knew he would if you were there, you could have used your meta powers. You squeak a little and hide your face behind your hands.

 

**Cisco’s POV**

 

Cisco jumped through the breach and was going to land right behind Mistress Rosemary, but as though she had some sort of precognition her vines wrapped around his ankles and hung him upside down like some sort of chimp. He growled in frustration the sedative in its syringe gun hanging uselessly from his right hand.

 

“Thought you could surprise me eh?” She said mockingly.

 

“Yeah, I did.” He said cockily.

 

“Too bad for you, that your plan didn’t work.” She said a smirk on her face, her green eyes bright with excitement.

 

“This part didn’t work but this will!” He cried, opened a breach, and threw the sedative gun.

 

The gun made its way through the breach where Barry barely caught it, it bounced around his hands, back and forth until he had it settled in his had, then he zoomed up the plant Rosemary was standing on, and then injected the sedative into her body. She cried in pain, as the sedative worked to dull her powers, and knock her out completely. As the sedative worked, the plants around her lost their autonomy and slowed to a stop. The plant zombies slowed, and the plants controlling the humans fell off and died. The remaining plants she had used to stand on and as transportation had started to wilt.

 

Mistress Rosemary fell from her vantage point on the plant, and Psychka flew in, caught her, and landed on her gold heeled boots. Psychka looked down at her little sister, a tear forming in her lavender glowing eye. Cisco could tell that she was heart broken, that her little sister had become a villain. He had no words of comfort. Barry and Psychka looked at each other. Psychka knew what was coming next, she would be taken to Iron Heights. She passed her sister to Barry, and before he took off he said.

 

“You know not all of the meta human prisoners are kept in Iron Heights, some of them are kept in the pipeline below S.T.A.R. Labs, we could keep her there if you like if you want to be able to see her more readily and in a more private setting.” He offered, after all, S.T.A.R. Labs did belong to Barry.

 

“If you want to, I know keeping up on prisoners is not cheap and it's not easy especially it being my sister. Is it designed to hold meta human prisoners?” Psychka asked.

 

“Is it designed to?” Cisco made a sound of disbelief that she’d ask such a thing “Of course! Dr. Wells and I designed that to hold any meta human imaginable! There’s double paned glass, sound canceling technology, Meta power dampening technology, I think the place is more than ready for your sister and her plant wielding powers.” He said with pride. Dr. Wells may have been “evil Wells” but that didn’t matter to Cisco they had still made one of the best meta prisons on this Earth.

 

“I get it, I get it.” Said Psychka holding her hands up, she’ll be safe, you’ll be safe, Central City will be safe.” She laughed.

 

“Damn straight! Mmmhmm!” Cisco said, nodding his head.

 

“I better get going before this sedative wears off.” Barry reminded Psychka and Cisco.

 

“Yeah you go, I’ll stay and clean up, what about you Psychka what are you going to do?” Asked Cisco.

 

“I’ll stay and clean up too.” She said and started off right away.

 

Cisco opened up breaches to the wooded areas surrounding Central City and that’s where he and Psychka deposited the dead plant life from the fight. Cisco also made sure to get plenty of samples for Caitlin because she kept nagging over the coms for more samples of Mistress Rosemary’s creations to be able to make biological targeted measures to keep her at bay. Barry took off to S.T.A.R. Labs to put Mistress Rosemary in the pipeline.

 

**Y/N’s POV**

****

You had pulled your hands down from your face just as Barry administered the sedative, you saw the fallout of what had happened. You could breathe easier knowing that vine wasn’t going to do any more damage to Cisco. As the sedative started to work, the vines let go of Cisco he was already ready with a breach, and fell right through it, to land on the ground safe and sound. You were happy he was safe, then you saw the three of them talk, and heard some of it from the Cortex, the group was celebrating, you were celebrating quietly, watching everything on the monitors as it unfolded. You saw Barry skid to a halt in the cortex and tell everyone the good news. They all chorused a “We know!” and laughed. When he came to the med bay and saw you for a minute, you picked up the pad as soon as Barry sat down beside you. 

_Congrats! You beat Mistress Rosemary!_ You wrote. Barry smiled.

“How are you doing, Y/N? Still sore?” Barry asked.

_Good, and yeah, a little bit, you guys did a fantastic job out there. Cisco is really coming into his own superhero._ You smile. 

“Yes, he is. I’m very impressed with him. I think that’s thanks to you though.” He stated a knowing twinkle in his eye.

_Why do you say that?_ You were instantly confused, why would that fight have anything to do with you? You were here recovering from the last fight with Mistress Rosemary.

“I say that because it's true, you encourage him to do better, ever since we started training you, he has been improving too, you make him see things differently.” You still didn’t understand, he always had a strategy and that’s what it looked like to you.

_He always has a strategy, the last meta we fought together, the one like two weeks ago, while you were at your Forensic Convention, Cisco was giving me orders left, right and center. @.@_ You were so confused. Barry sighed, and ruffled his hair, Iris walked up and stood behind him her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her, love in his eyes. You felt a pang you wish you had that with Cisco. 

“You’ll understand soon enough.” He smiled again and got up. “I gotta go change. You just keep healing okay, kiddo?” He smiled. You gave him a thumbs up since you still didn’t have your voice. 

Barry and Iris headed out, and as soon as they were gone, Caitlin came in and started poking and prodding at you, reading your vitals, and checking under your bandages. The ones on your ribs were almost done healing, and the bandage could come off, the ones on your neck we’re still really deep, but they would be ready in a day or so, and you’d be able to talk again. Just as Caitlin was checking some of the other minor wounds around your clavicle and immediately under your ribs that’s when Cisco was starting to come through the door. You heard the footsteps first and tapped Caitlin, she jumped up and was about to close the curtain when Cisco walked in.

“Cisco could please knock first?” Caitlin asked politely.

“Sure, why?” Cisco asked confused.

“I was just looking at some wounds in a very intimate area.” She implied, Cisco blushed.

“I’m so sorry!” He said alarmed. “I didn’t see anything inappropriate I swear!” He cried, and put a large hand over his eyes. You giggled, it hurt a little but it was better than nothing.

“Sounds like your vocal cords are healing, if you can giggle you’ll be able to talk soon,” Caitlin said encouragingly.

I hope so this pad and paper stick is getting annoying! DX _You wrote and showed them while making a sad face._

Cisco laughed a bit, and Caitlin gave you a sympathetic look.

“I’m done doing your wellness check, I’ll end up checking up again tomorrow.” She said and walked out of the med bay.

_Thank you, Caitlin! Have a nice day! Bye! :D _You wrote in large happy letters, showing her with a smile on your face.__

__

__

Caitlin left, which meant you were alone with Cisco. You smiled at him and began writing on your pad again. Your hand was getting tired.

_Hi there, you did some great fighting out there. _You smiled.__

____

____

“Thank you, I tried my best, Psychka did most to of the work, and Barry was already there when I got there, so I don’t feel like I did much.” He shrugged.

_Didn’t do much?!?! You did a lot boy! You grabbed the sedative, and then you found a way to knock her out. No the original plan didn’t work, but that big brain of yours thought of a different one, and it did. ___

__  
_ _

“Very true. I wish you had been out there though, those plant zombies were hard to fight, your ice powers would have helped slow them down, and that would have been a lot better than Barry having to make a make shift corral by keeping them in one spot by running around them all.” He said a fond look on his face. You blushed.

_Naw, I would have just been in the way. I’m not even that experienced yet. _Cisco read your note and sat down on the bed beside you, and put his large hand on your small one.__

____

____

__

__

“That doesn’t matter, you’re still a valuable part of this team,” He smiled “Now, you need to get some rest. I’ll be in my lab or the cortex, I’ll set up a call button so that you can reach me where ever I am.” He smiled, then left.

It was a sweet small interaction. It made you feel good that he wanted to spend time with you. He was running around the cortex that whole day setting up a call button, then he did something you didn’t expect: he set up movies and video games for you. He had told you that he thought you were bored, and if he was bored that was what he would have wanted to do. You were thankful to him. He even brought you a computer so you could use the text to speech instead of a pen and paper, you were so thankful to him you even “said” so. The mechanical voice wasn’t like yours but it was good enough for the mean time. After a while, some things didn’t need to be said, he just knew, this was a good way for you and Cisco to learn how to communicate with each other with out having to use words.

That night, you fell asleep to the sound of Cisco working on stuff out in the cortex. It was comforting just to have him in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, like I said before I wanted this to be a slow burn. I was going to get Cisco and Reader together but it didn't seem like the right time. I think I may do it in the next chapter, maybe the chapter after that. I think I want to build the tension some more especially after what they've just gotten through with Mistress Rosemary. Also, like I've said before Mistress Rosemary and Psychka are my DCUO characters.


	10. Bio-who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of our next big bad guy, after readers recovery from the last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Enjoy!

A few weeks later you were up and moving again. You would have never expected Mistress Rosemary to put you out of commission for two weeks! A month and a half and a good third of that you spent in the med bay! You were now retraining with Cisco, most of your training was making sure that you still had the muscle memory from the last bout of training you had with both Barry and Cisco and so far you were kicking Cisco’s ass! You suspected he was going easy on you, and even said so.

 

“You’re going easy on me! I know it!” You said crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“Naw, I’m just going slow at first to warm you up,” Cisco said trying to pass it off as nothing.

 

“Mmhmm, yeah, sure...” You said rolling your eyes.

 

“Okay, you want me to not pull any punches?” He asked, mischievousness gleaming in his eyes.

 

“Absolutely.” You said, getting your self-ready, leaning forward in a defensive pose, your hands out in front of you at the ready.

 

“Suit it yourself, you’re going to regret this!” Cisco teased and sent vibrational pulses at you.

 

You dodged, and put up an ice wall, behind you figuring Cisco would come from behind, but he did something you didn’t even suspect he actually came out in front of you, crouched down and kicked your legs out from under you. You fell but didn’t hit the ground you used your ice powers to propel you forward and kick Cisco in the face with your heel. He hit the ground and opened a breach immediately popping out of the other side over your head, tackling you to the ground, he then pulsed a vibration over your body as he got up to keep you pinned to the ground. You knew this move he’d done it a million times, you’ve worked through it before, so you formed ice on the ground below his feet, he slipped a little, making his pulse weaken, you broke it and started gliding on an ice ramp to the other side of the hanger.

 

Cisco watched as you glided to the other side of the hanger, and landed gracefully on the ground from the transition from your ramp to the ground. He smiled, and opened a breach and was immediately at your side. He sent a right hook your way, you blocked it and swung your self under his arm, grabbed his wrist and threw him over your shoulder, your next move to kick him in the chest. He grabbed your foot and threw you backward, you did a backward flip, and landed on your feet. It was your turn to try to land a blow. You kicked your right foot him in a tornado kick, he immediately stopped it, then pulled you forward, it was a good thing you were flexible because you landed in a split. He tried landing another blow you blocked each blow as you got to your feet, you pulled your fist back and were going to punch him when you stopped short, let him catch your left hand, then you heated your arm to the point he couldn’t hold on anymore, he let go and yelped in pain, you took advantage of this, pushed him against the wall your left arm pressed against his clavicle. He stopped, his eyebrows inched towards his hair line, then you froze his feet to the ground, his hands to the wall and his shoulders to the wall, and you started to walk away thinking that you had bested the other young meta.

 

Oh no, Cisco had better ideas, he sent pulses through the ice and broke free, then knocked you over with another one. You went skidding across the ground and finally stopped about an inch away from the door way. You jumped up, a scowl on your pretty face, and fire in your Y/E/C eyes. He was going to get it. You sent a ball of water his way, combining both your fire and ice powers, dousing him in warm water. He looked shocked. He wasn’t expecting water, you usually use either fire or Ice. Oh! It's on! Cisco thought to himself, he opened a breach and landed behind you putting you in a choke hold, yet again warming up your left arm and cooling down your right arm, you made it impossible for him to hold on to you, and just for good measure you turned around and kicked him square in the chest then did a backwards handspring, landing in a kung fu pose just to try to throw him off. Your eyes widen in shock when he doesn’t laugh. There was no throwing him off Cisco was now focused on beating you in this sparring match. It went from a normal sparring match to an all out war.

 

You try the ramp trick again to get some space between the two of you. You started climbing towards the ceiling of the hanger, but Cisco had other ideas, he wanted to keep you close, you seemed to do better from a far, being able to throw projectiles and the like. Cisco sent the most powerful pulse he could muster to knock you off your ramp. It worked, you fell and as you fell he opened a breach, you fell through the breach and landed in Cisco’s arms.

 

“I win.” He said smugly, a smirk on his face.

 

“I suppose.” You said darkly, glaring at him. He chuckled.

 

“You told me to not hold any punches, so I didn’t.” He teased, the smirk still on his face.

 

You wanted to knock the smirk right off his face, and that’s what you did, you leaned in to kiss him, slowly getting closer and closer. You chest started to tighten and just as your lips were about to touch, Cisco’s communicator went off it was Barry.

 

“Hey guys, we need you in the Cortex for a minute.”

 

“Is it important?” Cisco asked irritated, flicking a portal open with his fingers.

 

“Yes, you need to get in here-” Was the last thing you heard Barry say as Cisco jumped through the breach with you in his arms. “Now.” was the first thing you heard as Cisco exited the breach you still in his arms. Cisco set you down, took off his vibe goggles, crossed his arms.

 

“Did we interrupt something?” Iris asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Iris!” You flush, glad that your mask his most of your face.

 

“No,” Cisco said quickly a flush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Sure, we’ll just go with that, anyway Barry what’s up?” Iris asked.

 

“As you know Mistress Rosemary is now in the pipeline...” He started.

 

“Yes, why are we bringing up Rosemary again?” You asked puzzled, subconsciously rubbing your throat like Cisco rubbed his chest when he talked about evil speedsters.

 

“She wasn’t the only baddy from Psychka’s neck of the woods. There are others. There’s this villain named Biohazard. She’s pretty much the opposite of Mistress Rosemary, instead of wanting to save the plants, and kill the humans to save the world, Biohazard doesn’t care about anyone or anything so she wants to destroy everything in her path.” He explained, he then went over to the Cortex's console and using his speed brought up Biohazard’s biography, criminal history, and pictures of her as her villainous alter ego and her secret identity. “While we didn’t have any back story on Mistress Rosemary, we have loads and loads of documents for Biohazard.” He said, indicating the screens in front of us.

 

We looked up there, she was a beautiful young woman, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic build, she looked like she could make the angels weep. Her secret identity's name was Kathleen Cherbol, she was 28 the last time she had been arrested. Her birth date was November 10, 1986. That made her a Scorpio, bringing to light why she had gone off the deep end. All the most infamous murders in the last 100 years were Scorpios… She was responsible for several Nuclear plants melting down before she had gotten her powers. She unlike the meta’s in Central City had gotten hers from falling into a vat of bio-hazardous materials, hence her name Biohazard. She had come out of the accident being able to secrete the chemicals out of her skin. She was so weak with out chemicals that he suit had a special ionizer to help her breathe in the worst chemicals in the earth's atmosphere, and her backpack constantly pumped chemicals into her bloodstream. Her suit completely covered her from head to toe, in a sickly green spandex, complete with gloves with barbed wire wrapped around them, she looked like a total nightmare.

It appeared that as her secret identity or when she was a “normal” person she didn’t need the pumps or ionizer. She could blend in with them and they wouldn’t know it was her. As Kathleen Cherbol she had taken over several power companies posing as an “environmentalist” and producing ethanol gas for the new hybrid cars, and other such things. This woman was dangerous.

 

“Now, why are we talking about this Biohazard?” You asked Barry.

 

“She as ‘Kathleen’ is coming to CCU to do a lecture on bio diesel, and the dangers of gasoline on our planet. A complete farce as you can gather from her bio. CCPD, the FBI, and the Legends all tell us that she’s actually here to make Central City into a grave yard, a chemical grave yard.” He replied.

 

“Oh… that’s just… wonderful...” Piped up Iris, looking uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, she seems… pleasant.” You say sarcastically.

 

“The Legends of Tomorrow told you about her too?” Iris asked.

 

“Yeah, The White Canary had sent me a message why she and the Legends had stopped by the other day, they were on the way back to 1930’s Central City from the future, and they had seen the aftermath and she knew that it was something she had to tell us, so that we could save Central City,” Barry informed the group.

 

“Wouldn’t that be considered messing with the timeline?” Cisco asked concerned.

 

“Yes, it technically is… but I think this is in a moral gray area, right Barry?” You asked. Barry nodded and replied.

 

“Pretty much, I think we should take this message and make sure Biohazard doesn’t succeed in her plan.”

 

“I agree, I don’t want to be living in some sort of biochemical ooze that she basically distills us down to.” Cisco agreed.

“How do we find Miss Cherbol?” You ask.

 

“I’m not sure, The White Canary didn’t really tell me exactly when she’d be here,” Barry replied.

 

“How about I put her spec’s in the computer and have the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite search for her, and alert us the moment she enters the city? I can have every traffic cam, cell phone and audio wire across the city search for her.” Cisco said, as he made his way to one of the computers in the cortex and started typing like crazy.

 

“Sounds good. Remember since she secretes those chemicals from her body, she is going to reek, so she’ll wear copious amounts of perfume, oils and other things to mask it, so even if she’s not going by her alias at first, we will be able to find her. Most people just think she’s from a different country where they use oils instead of the kind of things we use here. She may even smell pleasant from the start, and it may be hard to ID her unless she’s speaking at the college.” Barry reminded them. You shivered just thinking she could be in the city right now and you could possibly not know about it. The thought just gave you the willies.

 

After a few more hours of doing small drills with Cisco, Barry and later Wally as he had gotten back from Earth 3 from visiting Jessie, you and the guys decided to call it a night. You went to the ladies room with showers, took a shower, changed back into your street clothes and put your suit in your backpack – you never knew when you would need it. You meandered out of the ladies room, pulled out your iPod and placed the ear buds in your ears, intending to listen to music as you walked home. You decided from all of the excitement of the day you just needed a good walk.

 

You rounded the corner and ran straight into Cisco, you didn’t see him a first you felt him and smelled him, he always had a sweet scent about him because of how much he ate candy. You looked up, with a flush across your face and bit your lip.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I was.” You said while you waved around your iPod.

 

“Yeah, it's okay.” Cisco smiled. “Uh… about what happened earlier… would you want to talk about that sometime?” He asked shyly not looking directly at you.

 

“You mean the all out sparring war or what happened after?” You asked trying to sound dumb.

 

“A-after,” he said stumbling over the simple word.

 

“Sure, when?” You asked.

 

“Tonight, in like an hour or two at my place – or it can be your place! I don’t mind where...” He said trying to back track and sound considerate. You giggled, it was cute.

 

“Um… well, I don’t have anything else to do other than watch movies and make dinner… I don’t see why not… how about we meet at your place.” You replied. Cisco looked up, his eyes bright with excitement and shock.

 

“Uh...” He started then his voice cracked a little, eliciting another giggle from you, then he cleared his throat and continued. “Uh, okay… I’ll text you my address in a little bit, and we’ll take it from there.” He said.

 

“That. Would be a wonderful idea if I wasn’t walking home, it’ll take me an hour just to get there.” You say.

 

“I can solve that problem!” He said picking you up princess style and opening a breach.

 

“You don’t travel using breaches all the time do you?” You asked before he jumped through the portal.

 

“No, I only use them on special occasions, while I’m fighting bad guys, sparring friends, and trying to impress a lady.” He winks, and you giggle.

 

“Well you better get going or you’ll know what I’m planning on wearing tonight!” You say with your own wink.

 

“I shall!” He says with a bow, that makes you laugh. He opened a breach. “Oh and don’t worry, I’ll drive home from S.T.A.R. Labs, but I may pick you up via breach.” He says and jumps through the portal.

 

‘and trying to impress a lady’ You thought to yourself, hmm… I hope he doesn’t use it in public! You finished you thought and went on to get ready for well… you didn’t know what to call it...but the next best thing would probably be... a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like this next chapter. I know it probably seemed like I was getting a little off track with the last one, but I hope I fixed it with this one! I'm now starting to get reader and Cisco closer, and maybe they might get together in the next few chapters, I'm trying to give it as long and as short as it needs, this next chapter may be it, but as all things go in Central City they may be interrupted again! Who knows! :D I'm so excited for this story to start going in that direction! Oh! The new villain that is now coming up is a character I made in a 2008 MMORPG called "City of Villians." I don't know why I keep defaulting to OC villains, but I think its a unique take on things. :D
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> With all my love,  
> RoseCentaur1916


	11. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's FINALLY here! Part 11! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! I told you, you didn’t have to wait long!
> 
> WARNING: No one under 18 beyond this point! Thar be Lemons Ahead!
> 
> Without further ado... An Icy Fiery Passion Part 11:
> 
>  
> 
> Abbreviation key:
> 
> Y/B/F/N = Your Best Friend’s Name
> 
> Y/U/MU/L = Your Usual Makeup Look
> 
> Y/F/M = Your Favorite Meal
> 
> Y/F/W = Your Favorite Wine

You had been through just about every combination of outfits You had in Your closet, and You had no idea what to wear. It's not like Cisco had given You any clue as to what to wear, he didn’t say whether it was formal or casual. You had thought of mixing the two, wearing something that could be both casual and a bit dressy, but no combination really called out to You. Jeans would say that You only wanted to be friends, and You didn’t want to do that. A little black dress could signal that You thought this was a casual hook up, and something like a blazer might signal that You think this is a business dinner and You didn’t want to give off the wrong signals. You huffed at the pile of clothing on Your floor and decided to dive into Your closet one last time.

 

Pawing through the remaining clothes You had in there, You found old Halloween costumes, funny outfits You’d use at the store for kiddie days, and even an old prom dress, which You didn’t know You still had, but behind that huge Y/F/C dress was a hoop slip skirt, and a blue vintage style halter dress with white polka dots and black trim. You forgot You even had this dress. You had used it at a vintage party Your best friend Y/B/F/N had years ago. You wondered if it still fit.

 

Pulling the dress out of the closet You set it down on Your bed along with the hoop slip skirt, and started searching through Your underwear drawer for a strapless bra, You finally found one all the way in the back of the drawer. Closing the drawer You went on to Your accessory drawer and found a black sash that You had warn with it, white gloves, and a small white clutch. You then dug into Your jewelry box and pulled out two sapphire earrings and a black choker with a matching jewel on it. Last but not least You pulled out a pair of blue vintage flats with three teardrop cutouts in the toe. Finally an outfit for the date that could be both casual and fancy.

Just as You did the finishing touches to Your hair and makeup You hear a breach open in Your living room, thankful that Cisco had the tact to land in a more public part of Your dwelling rather than private.

 

“Y/N! Are You ready?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, Cisco, just a minute. I have one last thing to do and then I’ll be ready.” You replied. You returned to Your closet and pulled out a small hat with a tiny veil on it, the hat itself wasn’t really a hat, just a fancy bit of fabric covered cardboard that was attached to a mesh with black dots on it. You pinned it in Your hair, gave Yourself a once-over, making sure every detail was in the right place, from Your bun to Y/U/MU/L down to Your shoes, everything was in place. You took a deep breath to settle Your nerves before You opened the door, cleared Your throat, squared Your shoulders, and opened the door.

 

Cisco turned around to look at You and his eyes grew wide, and he took in a sharp intake of breath. You were gorgeous. He couldn’t believe You had dressed up for Your impromptu date. He was honored, he had put on some black dress slacks, wore a long sleeve button up shirt, with a tie, he had left his hair down, to show that he wanted to be casual too. He had done it just in case You had decided to go the direction You had gone in.

 

“Wow Y/N, You look beautiful.” He smiled, You looked down at Yourself and blushed.

 

“Thank You, You don’t look too bad Yourself.” You winked and flirted with him. Cisco brushed a hand down his chest.

 

“Oh, this old thing? I don’t know. I thought this might be too dressy.” He laughed.

 

“No, not at all.” You said walking up to him and picking up the tie playing with it in Your hand. “I like it. You clean up well Cisco.”

 

“Right back at ‘cha.” He said, “So... shall we go to my place?” He asked offering his arm.

 

“Yes, I think so.” You smiled, feeling at ease already. What in the heck had there been to worry about? Its Cisco, Your friend. He’s always made You smile and feel at ease, why wouldn’t he now? You thought as he opened a breach and You both walked into it.

 

You came out the other side in a rather clean apartment. You suspected it was recently cleaned as it seemed too clean, like the person who cleaned it wanted to erase any sign that they usually had clutter. You smiled to Yourself, as You thought about how he would look rushing around, cleaning and trying to get ready, You imagine many strings of curses flying through the air. The apartment looked the way it had always looked, just less mess and clutter. You suspected that his clutter and mess came from always working and of course, his intelligence. Its said that intelligent people are messy people. The only difference was the dinner laid out on his dining room table with candles and all. You smiled and looked at him.

“Cisco! This is so nice!”

 

“Really? You don’t think its too cheesy?” He asked a worried almost pained expression on his face.

 

“Absolutely not! I love it!” You say, giving him a hug. His arms encircled You, and You noticed this hug was different from the hundreds he had given You before, instead of a quick hug, with barely any contact, this one was firm, warm, and full of emotion. He broke the embrace and escorted You to the table, and pulled out Your chair. Gesturing to it like a waiter he said.

 

“Madame?” You giggled and sat down.

 

“Merci, Monsuir.” You replied, then he laid a napkin over Your lap, being the sappy guy he his, and pushed You to the table then sat down across from You.

 

“Tonight the kitchen has prepared Y/F/M paired with Y/F/W, and for dessert: Yours Truly.” He winked, and You felt warmth pool in Your Loins. Cisco saw the look on Your face and assumed it was discomfort so he backpedaled as he pulled the tops off of Your plates and said. “I’m just kidding, we have Ice Cream Sundaes!” He said laughing. You laughed too his humor always hitting just the right place on Your funny bone. The temporary lust somewhat forgot.

 

“This looks delicious! Thank You, Cisco.” You said.

 

“You’re welcome, Y/N” He replied as he opened the wine and poured You both a glass. “Oh, and because I figured we both would like to remember our first date, I only got one bottle of wine.” He smiled.

 

“You are right sir! I might not even drink more than one glass!” You said laughing. “I don’t hold my alcohol too well...” You said remembering the last time You had gone out to the bar with Caitlyn and Iris. “The last time I drank too much it… didn’t go very well.”

 

“I know, Caitlyn told me all about it, according to Barry she doesn’t hold her alcohol too well either!” He laughed. “Before You joined the team, one night Barry and Caitlyn went out to the bar, the one with the karaoke machine, and she got totally smashed, Barry had to run her home, and helped her into her pajamas and her bed. She told me she was so embarrassed, but that Barry was a total gentleman.” He recounted.

 

“Aw, Barry is so sweet. I’m sure You would have done the same thing for her.” You said.

 

“I would have in a heartbeat, she’s my best friend.” He smiled.

 

“God, the night I got wasted with Caitlyn and Iris was bad… I mean, I should never drink tequila, I become a crazy person, then I ended up getting very sick. Do You have an alcohol You do that with?” You asked.

 

“Not really, I don’t drink all that often, the last time I drank, it was after I graduated, Dante had taken me out as a graduation present. I don’t know why as he thought my degree was a waste of time, but it was a nice gesture none the less.” Cisco shrugged. “I had drunk almost an entire bottle of whiskey. I get horny when I’m on whiskey, from what he said I was hitting on every girl in the place. Pretty poorly I might add.” He said, mirth and sadness in his eyes, You chuckled.

 

“Oh my, remind me to keep the whiskey away from You.” You said jokingly with a wink.

 

“That’s going to be hard to do with the West’s eggnog… I have to be careful with that stuff, I can’t drink too much of it. Its made so well You can’t even taste the whiskey in it, so I really have to pace myself.” He said.

 

The conversation went on like this for a while, You two recounting different stories in Your lives up until You met each other. Then You went on to different beliefs (including religion and parenting) and found You pretty much were on the same level. It was nice to connect with someone who was very much like Yourself yet very much different. He had variances on what he believed but they were right in line with Yours. You moved on to movies, tv shows, and video games, getting into a brief debate over which Spiderman was better: The Toby McGuire Spiderman or the Andrew Garfield Spiderman. You said Andrew Garfield and Cisco said Toby McGuire, but You both agreed that they both stayed true to the spirit of Spiderman. Later You got into discussing books, both new stuff and stuff that was considered “literature.” Both of You loved the Harry Potter series and started discussing it, fan theories, headcanons, and weird fan fictions You had found of the series including Malfoy and Harry slash fics. You got a very animated shiver from Cisco upon broaching that subject (“Eww! What is wrong with these women?!” He exclaimed turning green.) You argued You could see why they’d write them, and Cisco completely disagreed.

 

“So, what was that at the end of our sparring match today?” Cisco finally asked as You guys sat on his couch sipping Your last glasses of wine, Your slip and veil forgotten. You had taken the slip off when it was too uncomfortable to it in and the veil was taken off as soon as You got to Cisco’s.

 

“What do You mean?” You faked innocence. You tried glancing off to the side nonchalantly, but Cisco, knowing You was having none of it.

 

“You know what I mean.” he nudged Your foot with his sock-clad toes, a smirk on his face.

 

“Do I?” You asked slyly, curling Your feet under Yourself, sans shoes, You had lost those hours ago.

 

“You do! When You looked like You were gonna kiss me!” He finally came forth with it.

 

“Oh! That!” You said acting like You finally remembered, You were kind of hoping he’d avoid the question and just go for a kiss already by this point because it seemed pretty moot to discuss it now. “Yeah, I-” You cleared Your throat Your words getting stuck. “I well, You were getting pretty cocky with that smirk, so I wanted to wipe it off Your face.” You said with a smirk of Your own, twirling Your hair between Your fingers.

 

“I see… so was there… like… any attraction to that kiss?” He asked, trying to cover up his nervousness with flirtation. “If that had happened, I mean.” He said, trying to sound like he was questioning on a purely figurative level.

 

“It could have, yes. If it had happened.” You say as You notice that You and Cisco had gravitated towards each other like You were the Earth and he was the Sun.

 

“Oh, so like...” he said, scooting closer on the couch. “If it happened now...” His lips were an inch from Yours. “It would?” He finished, You could feel his breath on Your lips and face, making Your blood boil with desire.

“mmhmm...” You replied not trusting Your brain to be able to form coherent sentences, closing Your eyes, You closed the gap, pressing Your lips against his.

 

His lips were warm and soft. Like warm pillows that have been in the sun. The ferocity and passion You felt that kiss was intoxicating. Slowly You begin to climb on his lap, intensifying the kiss as You move, his hand moves tangles into Y/H/L hair and he cradles Your head in his strong, hard-working hands. At long last You two break free, looking at each other, Your irises blown with lust, panting from the passion You two had finally shared. You two were looking into each other's eyes, a million emotions and conversations being exchanged in a millisecond.

 

You crashed Your lips against his again, Your lust communicated by the intensity of Your kiss. Your lips moved in sync with his, interlocking and releasing in a dance of passion. The desire between the two of You heightening, as You made Yourself more comfortable on the couch. Cisco’s hands ran up and down Your sides, almost as if he was afraid to touch anywhere else, for fear You would change Your mind. Your arms were linked around his neck, and when You felt his hesitation to go any further, You took his hand in Yours and moved it from Your waist to Your breast. His hand was a perfect size, he cupped Your breast gently yet firmly, moving in a massaging motion sending small jolts of lightning to Your core, eliciting a moan from You.

 

You could feel Cisco getting hard as You ground Yourself against him, You moved from kissing his lips to his cheek to kissing, biting and licking his neck, getting to his collar, You took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and let it fall open, exposing his golden skin to the air. You continued to kiss, lick and bite his collarbone. When You started to suck on his collarbone he groaned even louder, his breath hitching in his throat and the twitch of his thighs getting more erratic. He groaned his hips twitching with each of Your ministrations. His other hand moved from the back of Your head to Your skirt, he pushed the fabric aside and massaged Your thigh, in small circles with his thumb. You kissed back up his neck, and start nibbling and blowing cool air on his earlobe, his breath getting more labored.

 

All of the sudden Cisco stands up, You legs tighten around his waist, Your arms around his shoulders and he cups Your ass in his hands as he walks through the apartment and into his bedroom. Cisco climbs on the bed and You let go of his waist, and shoulders and land on the bed. He’s leaning over You his hair making a curtain around Your heads as You look into each other's eyes.

 

“I usually don’t sleep with a guy on the first date...” You tease, fear flashes in his eyes, “but I can make an exception.” You finish, Your hands dipping to the button on his fly. He relaxes and then starts to untie Your halter top on Your dress.

 

“Good. I don’t usually do well with blue balls, and You would have had to deal with a whiny Cisco at work tomorrow.” he winks and teases You, rolls over and sits You up on his lap, his hand moving to the zipper on the back of Your dress.

 

“Oh, that’s why You get whiny at work, You weren’t getting laid… I guess I’ll have to remedy that situation.” You teased back, grinding on his lap and being rewarded with another groan. He pulls the zipper down on Your dress and lets it fall exposing Your Lacey black strapless bra.

 

“Oooh, lace! I like it, too bad I won’t be able to admire it for long.” He says as he undoes the claps on the back and letting it fall where it may. He presses a kiss to Your lips and presses You down against the bed. He kisses, nips and licks down Your neck, stopping to suck at the juncture between Your neck and shoulder to eliciting another moan from Your lips. It's like a song to him, and he wants to hear more. He dips lower nibbling on Your collarbone and then dipping between Your breasts licking the skin there. He then moves his left hand to Your right breast and gently squeezes, and massages, this time since Your skin is bare, You can feel how calloused his hands have gotten from years and years of working on all of the toys he’s made for start labs. Cisco’s mouth encloses around Your left nipple. He first nibbles at it and then sucks it. You moan gently at his ministrations, then he switches to the right breast his left hand dipping down to Your dress. He releases Your nipple and looks down putting his weight on his right arm.

 

“Oh no, we have to get rid of this dress. It's in the way.” He says, and then crawls down Your body to remove Your dress, he pulls it down over Your legs, then he tosses it away as though it offends him. He then gazes over Your mostly naked body, and runs his hands up Your thighs, and hooks his fingers around the waistband of Your panties, and slides them slowly off of You, and tosses those away too. He takes in Your fully naked body, every nook, cranny, perfection, and flaw, and decides in half a second flat that he loves all of it, and all of You.

 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N.” He simply states before returning to pleasuring You.

 

Cisco starts kissing up Your inner right thigh, and his right hand slowly moves up Your left, towards Your midsection, the higher he gets the closer he gets to Your core, and the more heat pools in it. He’s nearly there, nearly to Your center when he glides right over it, You whine since he never made contact, he then latches himself to Your collarbone yet again, and his right hand starts stroking Your outer most folds, teasing You and filling You will anticipation. He bites down a little harder than gentle on Your collarbone and You moan in pleasure. Cisco slides back down Your body dragging his tongue down the center of Your body, occasionally switching it up with kisses. When he gets to Your belly button he licks around the orifice and continues down to Your abdomen.

 

The excitement and anticipation are mounting, all You want to do is jump him and make love to him, but You can tell in those chocolate brown eyes, every time he makes eye contact with You that there is a plan to this lovemaking, to make it the most pleasurable experience You have ever had. He sits up, his hand resting on the top of Your thigh. It seems as though he has paused, but You can tell he’s measuring Your reaction to something he’s about to do, he leans forward and sucks on Your jugular vein through the skin (a known pleasure point) and then scrapes his nails somewhat roughly and gently down the top of Your thigh, this making You moan. The pain and the pleasure meld into one and pool in Your abdomen sparking a fire of passion and lust.

 

In Your haze of lust You take charge, straddle his lap and flip him over, You are now on top. You pull the rest of his shirt off of him and toss it off to the side, its Your turn to do the teasing. You kiss and suck on his neck, Your hands making it down to his half-zipped fly, You unzip it the rest of the way and plunge Your hand into his pants, rubbing his erection through his boxers. A strangled moan escapes his throat, as You increases Your pressure. You kiss further down his neck, stopping at his collarbone, You nip, lick and then suck the flesh there, Cisco’s legs are starting twitch violently, pushing his clothed erection into Your slit, and rubbing against Your clit, You moan loudly at the unexpected touch, the pleasure it radiated all through Your limbs.

 

Seeing You were distracted Cisco took control and flipped You back on Your back, leaned in next to Your ear, his warm breath tickling the outer shell and murmured “Naughty girl, You like having control don’t You.” You unsuccessfully held back a shutter, trying to show him that You were in fact in control of Your faculties.

 

“I-I don’t know what You’re, You’re t-talking aaabout.” You tried to squeeze out as his hand got dangerously close to Your core, his finger massaging Your folds.

 

“You are so wet...You’re practically dripping...” he continued, You shuddered in pleasure again, his breath making the hairs on Your skin stand up. He then pulled back, his hand leaving Your pussy, his hands going to his waist of his dress pants as he moved to remove them.

 

“Let me do that...” You purred as You took hold of his waist of his pants, and hooking Your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled. When they were fully off of him You tossed them aside. There he was in all of his glory, his skin glowing in the gentle light of his bedroom. It was Your turn to take him all in from the top of his head covered in his long wavy raven locks, down his body covered in golden skin, his strong arms, hard-working hands, and his strong thighs.

 

“Like what You see?” He smirked mischief and lust dancing in his eyes.

 

“Yes.” You said trying not drool. Cisco got up on his knees and made his way to You. When he got to You he looked at You, just taking in Your striking beauty. Feeling his eyes on You, You looked up to his, Your mouth going dry as You saw the lust, love, and awe in his eyes. He pulled You to him and gave You a gentle kiss on the mouth as his hands, gently moved down Your arms, then up Your waist, then he gently maneuvered You down to lay on the bed.

 

Kissing Your lips for a moment longer he disengaged and kissed down Your body, quicker this time instead of drawing it out, he decided You had suffered enough. When he got to the skin just above Your abdomen, he moved to Your thigh again and kissed up Your thigh to the juncture between Your thigh and pussy. Pausing, he gently blew on Your folds the cool air doing the opposite effect and warming You instead of cooling You, that warmth radiating up Your body and then back down to pool back in Your center. He pulled the folds of Your pussy back with his thumbs and blew again, the same effect.

 

Cisco lowered his mouth to Your clit and started laving at the small bundle of nerves, this sudden contact shooting pure pleasure through Your body, and forcing a loud moan out of Your throat. He repeated his actions as before a dozen more times, each lap ratcheting up the pleasure. These laps were slow and deliberate, meant to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. Changing tactics wanting to hear more moans exit Your throat to compose Your symphony of pleasure, he sucked on Your clit, the action drowning You in pleasure, more throaty feral guttural moan issuing from You. He then paused, pulled himself up, and looked You in the eye.

 

Seeing him between Your thighs his hair a mess, waves everywhere, his irises blown out in lust, and a mixture of his saliva and Your juices glossing his lips and dripping from his chin the sexiest sight You’ve ever seen, he grinned a wicked grin and said.

 

“Let's turn this up to eleven!” You barely got the reference as he dived back down into Your folds. His tongue now rubbing Your clit with a quick pace, an inhuman pace. He was using his powers! His tongue was literally vibrating!

 

“Oh! Gawd! Cisco!” You moaned, this only spurred him on further, his tongue vibrating even more.

 

“Ah! Oh! Cis-Cis-co! Uh!” You took in a deep breath, as You felt Your climax coming.

 

“Cis-Ah-Co! I-I-I’m g-gonna c-c-cum!” You yelled just as Your climax hit, and Your body undulated with Your orgasm, it racked Your body in seizures, as his tongue slowed down letting You ride out Your orgasm, and ride that wave back into shore. Your body stopped trembling. You opened Your eyes, You didn’t even notice that You had squeezed Your eyes shut in pleasure. Coming off of Your high You looked down at Cisco as he started to make his way up to You. Crawling up Your body he pinned You down to the bed and kissed You, a nice deep french kiss, You could taste Yourself on him, smell Yourself on him it was intoxicating and heady.

 

When he released You from the kiss, You took advantage of the fact he was between Your legs and rolled both of You over, You were on top again, and instead of doing what You suspected he thought You were going to do, You moved down his body kissing his neck, biting and sucking Your way down his body until You got to his swollen hard member. You took him in Your palm, and he hissed at the contact, not expecting You to be so emboldened. You looked up at him and then positioned Yourself so that his head was right in front of Your mouth. His eyes were wide, and the lust in his eyes were burning holes in Yours as Your tongue poked out from Your mouth and You laved the top of his head. His eyes closed in pleasure, his head tipped back, his mouth went slack and a deep moan escaped his lips.

 

You then took the head of his cock into Your mouth and very gently sucked on it, eliciting another moan from his throat, You then pulled more of his cock into Your mouth until You couldn’t take anymore. When You had gotten all You could into Your mouth, You started to bob up and down. You wrapped Your right hand around his member and warmed it, while the left cradled his balls and grew a little bit cooler, not much, just enough that it would contrast and result in pleasure. Cisco drew in a sharp breath.

 

“Oh. My. God!” He moaned, Your head sloppily bobbing up and down, then You decided to switch hands, this had the desired effect, Cisco not fully in charge of his faculties buried his hand in Your hair and started muttering Spanish nonsense, this spurring You on to go faster. He seemed like he was on the brink, he was just going to teeter over the edge when he started tapping You on the shoulder. Confused You let his cock come out of Your mouth with a little ‘pop’ and looked at him with Your head cocked to the side puzzlement across Your face. He looked at You and smiled.

 

“I was gonna cum, and I didn’t want to run the rest of the night.” He said slightly blushing. You smiled crawled back up his body and planted the sweetest kiss You guys had had all night on his lips, just a sweet, simple chaste kiss.

 

“Oh okay. I get it.” You smiled and kissed him again, this time he held You to him, deepening the kiss further, one arm around Your waist the other tangled in Your hair, Your hands on his chest. You both moved together, in sync You laying down and opening Your legs he settling in between them, sweet and lustful kisses mingling together, he then supported himself on his left arm, took himself in his right and maneuvered himself to Your entrance. He gave You one last look to make sure it was okay, You then nodded and so he pushed inside You stretching You and filling You like no man had before. You and he moaned in unison as he sank into you, your walls adjusting to his size. He stayed still more a moment, looked you in the eye, then kissed you and whispered.

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

Pulling out of you gently and pushing back in he set a slow pace, even with this slow pace you could still feel pleasure, it was just a slower pleasure that built up a little at a time. Just before he quickened his pace he kissed you again, and pulled himself up a little higher to get a better angel and started going faster, the pleasure now building twice as fast and your moans a little louder. He did this for a while when he finally got all the way up on his knees. He took your legs and hooked the ankles on his shoulders getting the deepest angle yet and plowing into you like it was no tomorrow you were moaning and shrieking with every stroke, the next one hitting harder, quicker and faster than the last! The pleasure was mounting you were sure you were gonna cum the walls of your vagina quaking with every movement. He removed your legs from his shoulders as soon as he was sure both of you were about to cum. His pace still fevered as he leaned over you supporting his weight on his hands, his hips going at the speed of sound, the slap of body against body, echoing around the room punctuated with moans from both of you, and just as you felt the start of your orgasm, you started to shake, this causing Cisco to orgasm, and as both of you orgasmed together, he leaned down and kissed you, emptying every little bit he had into you.

 

He stayed there for a moment enveloped in your warmth, kissing you and rocking in and out of you as he was still a little hard. Then he slowed to a stop, kissed you sweetly, nuzzled your neck, placing a kiss there and pulled out collapsing on the bed next to you. He laid back and put out his arm indicating he wanted to cuddle. You nestled into the crook of his arm, using his bicep as a pillow. You curled around him your hand on his chest and your leg on his. You were comfortable, finally where you felt you always needed to be. You fell into a comfortable silence as you both dozed off from one awesome session of lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finally wrote Part 11! Was it everything you were hoping for?! I sure hope so lots of smut in this one. This is a little fantasy I’ve always had when it comes to sex. I’ve always wanted long extensive foreplay. I know, that’s a woman's prerogative wanting long foreplay, but man, we need to be warmed up like an engine block on a cold winter day, man!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Now I need a cigarette…. LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> Love and Stuff,
> 
> RoseCentaur1916


	12. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Reader have a lovely morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallalughiah! The next chapter is finished!
> 
> Finally! I finished it! It only took a year plus some! I'm so sorry guys! I promise part 13 will be here quicker!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> RoseCentaur1916

You woke up the next morning, the sunshine streaming through the window; hitting your face. You try to roll over but discover you can not, you were being held by someone. You opened your eyes and looked around. You were not in your apartment, you were in someone else's. You looked to the person beside you and broke out into a smile. You had spent the night at Cisco's and made love. You had, had a date. You smiled even wider looking at the gorgeous man laying next to you. His dark brown hair was stuck to his face and fanned across his pillow. He was sleeping peacefully, as he should. He worked so hard for the lab, and put all of his heart into his work.

You feel love bloom in your heart as you gaze down at his sleeping form. He was breathing gently his bare, golden chest raising and falling. His limbs tangled with yours. You gently move his hair out of his face, and pause a moment taking in his sleeping face. His eye lashes gently resting on his cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he sleeps. He is completely relaxed, not a worry about Biohazard or any other meta marring his features. No problems to be solved, tech to build, just sleep. You go to move your hand back and Cisco catches it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." You apologize.

"Its okay." He rumbled, his normal tenner baritone in the morning. He yawned, stretched and opened his eyes and looked at you. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." You replied. The two of you took a second to just look into each others eyes. You become so over come with emotion you dipped down and kissed him. 

Cisco kissed back, pulling you to him tight. You moan as you feel him squeeze your breast gently. The two of you roll over, Cisco easily fitting between your open legs. He diped his head down and kissed your neck, pressing kisses against your flesh, desire roars to life, making your chest tight. He grazes his teeth over your neck and, gently sucks on a pressure point there making you press into him and moan, you feel yourself become wet for him. 

You move your hands up and down his back and rest them on his shoulders. Cisco lazily and gently moves his hand down your side from the breast he was previously messaging, down your waist to your ass, and he pulls you into him, passionately kissing you. You pull a hand from under his arm and tangle it in his long deep brown hair, Cisco starts rocking into you, kissing you deeply, his tongue wrestling with yours. You gasp as his member rubs up against your sensitive bundle of nerves. You kiss his neck, and suck at a sensitive point between his neck and shoulder. He groans deeply as his cock twitches against you, causing you to groan into his neck.

Cisco's hand moves from your ass, to your crotch achingly slow. He gently rubs your crotch, wanting to gently arouse you. It works, you slowly feel your arousal grow, the previous slow burn of desire erupting into a flame, you release a particularly throaty groan as he rubs your clit directly, you buck against him, your wetness soaking his fingers.

He pulls away and leans down licking over your left nipple before he sucks it into his mouth. He sucks hard and grazes his teeth over the sensitive nub, you hum in appreciation as he starts sucking more gently. He then moves on to the right nipple, not wanting to neglect it, and resumed his ministrations, his fingers now penetrating you, his thumb still rubbing your clit. You moan as his fingers hit your g-spot. He smiles against your nipple as he hears you moan, knowing he's giving you pleasure.

You gently pull on his hair and he groans, releasing your nipple. You gently pull again to indicate that you want him to kiss you again. He gets the message, and brings his face even with yours. You crash your mouth to his with passion, you free hand traveling down his body. Over his pecks, his stomach to his rock hard member. You take him into your hand and gently stroke him, he groans into your mouth, his breath hitching as you stroke him a bit faster. You and he kiss passionately as you mutually work towards each others orgasam.

Your breath begins to hitch as you get closer, but Cisco stops, then stills your hand on his clock. He kisses you to quell your confusion, he lays you back and gently presses himself inside you. You moan as he slowly and gently penetrates you. He stills inside of you, and kisses you gently, looks you in the eye and starts to move slowly, but deeply. He takes his time, pulling out of you fully and pushing back into you fully. He is being gentle so he can tell you with out words how much he loves you. You rock with him, just as gently as he is, rocipricating his feelings, trying to tell him that you love him too. He kisses you, presses his forehead against yours and presses a kiss to your now sweaty forehead. 

He takes your hands in his and slides your hands up above your head his fingers intertwining with yours. You gasp as he hits a particularly sensitive spot as he gently rocks into you. The room is filled with nothing but pants, and groans as you make love.

Cisco kisses you below your ear and sucks there for a minute the whole time you hum in pleasure. He then kisses the spot and gently kisses down your neck to your clavicle and gently nibbles there before returning to your mouth. He pulls back and looks you in the eye. Even though your love making is slow and sensual he can feel your orgasam building and wants to see your face as you release. He rocks a few more times, your eyes falling shut as you feel your orgasam build. It's slow and agonizing, but it will be worth it. It builds and builds and builds. 

As you become sure you can't take it anymore, you moan deeply, your orgasam rocking through you. You clutch onto Cisco as you ride out your orgasam. Cisco isn't far behind and as your orgasam subsides his suddenly comes upon him and he growls, buries his head in your shoulder and releases all he has into you, his hips involuntarily twitching into you. He relaxes, unburies his head from your shoulder and kisses you, gently and lovingly. He pulls back and looks you in the eye. The love he has for you radiating from him like sunshine breaking through a cloudy day. 

He pulls out of you, gently sets himself on the bed next to you and pulls you into him to cuddle. Hes the big spoon and you're the little spoon. He squeezes you around the middle and buries his head into your hair, kissing you on the back of your head.

You two laid like that for a while, just enjoying the quiet bliss of the morning. Cisco pressing kisses to the back of your head every now and then. You had only known Cisco for a handful of months, but you felt as though you had known him for longer. He seemed to have always been there even when he wasn't. It was strange to admit to yourself, because it sounded so strange. You smiled to yourself and rolled over in his arms.

"We have to get up." You whispered.

"I know, but I don't want to." Cisco replied.

"We need food." You reply trying to appeal to him with logic, as your tummy growls to bring home the point.

"I guess so, your tummy decided to put in it's two cents." Cisco chuckled. You giggled too, and leaned on Cisco.

"I'm hungry." You pouted.

"Me too." He replied, sitting up and stretching. "Home cooked or Big Belly Burger?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think home cooked, from scratch." You replied. "But... after I get some clothes and visit the rest room." You say as wmyou make your way to the ensuite bathroom.

Cisco watched you hurry to the restroom, taking in your beautiful form. He couldn't believe you had said yes, and that the two of you had made love twice! He never thought he had a chance. He felt so lucky. 

Cisco whipped off the covers, and padded over to his dresser pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of pajama pants. He pulled on the pajama pants and shirt and resumed his seat on the bed with the set he was going to let you borrow. He smiled to himself. He never thought in a million years you would say yes. He knew his vibes were never wrong, but as a person who was used to disappointment he didn't want to get his hopes up when he had, had that vibe.

You walked out of the bathroom and back over to the bed, and Cisco held out the pajama pants and t shirt. You smiled, and took them from him.

"Thank you." You said as you pulled on the pajama pants first, and then pulled the shirt over your head.

"You're welcome." Cisco replied as he took you in. You looked beautiful no matter what. Dressed up, dressed down, pajamas, your suit, or nothing on at all. You were beautiful inside and out, and he really appreciated that about you. 

"What?" You asked blushing. Cisco shook his head.

"Sorry..." it was his turn to flush, his previously gold skin now turning red. He hadn't realized he was staring. "...I didn't mean to stare." He confessed. 

"Its okay, come on lover boy, let's make some breakfast." You giggled, took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

For the next hour you and he bonded over making breakfast together. You wanted omelettes and he was thinking pancakes. At first the two of you debated which was the better idea, but in the end decided together that both would work. 

You started on the omelettes and he on the pancakes. Turning in some music the two of you danced, sang, cooked, and stole the occasional kiss. It was a fun and silly morning, that's the dynamic the two of you had together. When Cisco had cooked all of the pancakes he pulled out stuff for toppings. It was mostly the stuff he had for the sundaes he had gotten for dessert the night before, plus peanut butter, a can of cherry pie filling, and the usual butter and syrup. You finished up the omelettes and slid them on to the plate and handed Cisco his plate. He fished two forks out of his utensil drawer, handed one to you and piled his plate up with pancakes, and topped them with cherry pie filling, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. You thought that looked good, so you followed suit, all except putting Pat's of butter in between each pancake. Cisco then walked back over to the stove and put some hot sauce on his omelette from his collection of hot sauces.

The two of you settled into your seats at his dining room table and tucked in. You were starving, all that love making had left you with a hole in your stomach. 

"Woah, Chica slow down! You could give Barry a run for his money!" Cisco joked.

"I'm shorrwy, I'm starving!" You apologized and swallowed your food, "Its not my fault you know how to burn through a girls reserves." You flirted. Cisco chuckled and blushed.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so attractive." He said, leaned over and kissed you on the cheek. You smiled when he pulled away, a tingling sensation left behind where he had kissed.

You and he finished your meals, picked up, cleaned up and did the dishes. Cisco insisted that you didn't have to help him clean up, but you wouldn't hear it and cleaned up anyway. Cisco washed and you dried, then put them away. 

"I suppose it's time to go to work." You said morosely. You were having a blast with Cisco and you didn't want it to end. 

"Yeah, but we could always call off." Cisco cheekily winked.

"Have you ever missed a day at work Mr. Ramon?" You teased.

"No, actually. I have never missed a day... unless you count traveling to other universes, or being almost killed by a blip in the time line." He replied.

"Traveling to other universes you could count as traveling for work, but almost dying... yeah, I'd say that qualifies for a missed work day." You replied.

"True, cant exactly work on your death bed, though I was at work..." he rebuttled.

"Were you working on tech, typing away on that computer if yours, or helping Barry zoom around town as the Flash?" You ask.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then it doesn't count." You reply, sticking your tongue out at him.

"Dang, so that means I've missed at least a day of work, there goes my perfect attendance record!" Cisco joked with a smile in his face. You laughed, smiled and started to gather your things from around Cisco's apartment.

Cisco helped you gather all of it and place it all on the couch. Dress, check. Shoes, check. Clutch, check. Bra, check. Veil, check. You went through each item until you realized your panties were missing. You checked through everything again, checked your pockets and even made sure you weren't already wearing them. When you relented and admitted to yourself they weren't there you turned to Cisco.

"Ooohhhh, Ciiiiisssssccccoooo..." you cooed.

"Hmn?" He replied poking his head out of his bedroom with a blue toothbrush popping out if his mouth, and suds all over his lips. You had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Do you know where my panties are?" You asked sweetly. He shook his head slowly and innocently, his eyes large.

"Are you sure?" You asked, and he shook his head again.

He put up a finger, left rinsed out his mouth and toothbrush, then returned. "I know you have them Cisco, hand 'em over." You said firmly, holding your hand out for your panties.

"Nuh-uh!" Cisco said shaking his head.

"Cisco...now. Please." You said a little firmer.

Cisco pulled your black lace panties out of his pocket, waved them in your face, and as you snatched for them he pulled them back and gave you a wicked look.

"I think I'll keep them." He said, and put them back in his pocket, with a wicked, salacious grin.

"Francisco Ramon!" You gasped in aroused suprise.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You are so naughty!" You play admonished him. "Its a good thing I have more at home." You smirked.

"How do you know I didn't breach into your bedroom and take all of your panties?" He teased.

"Fancisco Paco Ramon, you wouldn't!" You gasped. He stood there with smirk.on his face that morphed into a Cheshire grin. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" You asked, mildly confused.

"You actually believed me!" He gasped. "I was joking!" He wheezed between laughs.

"Yes, I did, don't you want me to believe you...?" You flush, a blush blooming on your cheeks.

"Yes, I do, but I figured you'd know I was joking, silly." He said coming up and encircling his arms around your waist and kissed you. You hug him back and kissed him back, laying Your head on his shoulder.

The two of you stood there a moment in each others embrace. You took in his warmth and cologne. He smelled of cinnamon, lavendar, citrus a little bit of cumin, and something uniquely Cisco. It made you smile, it was a scent you would commit to memory.

"We better get going." Cisco whispered in Your ear. You knew he was right, but you didn't want to let go. You gave him one last squeeze and pulled away to gather your stuff. He opened a breach and the two of you walked through to your living room.

Cisco waited as you put your stuff in your bedroom, and came back out. You saw him standing there and smiled. He was so sweet. You walked back up to him and the two of you fell into each others embrace. The two of you held each other for another minute, then you pulled back.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at S.T.A.R. Labs later?" You asked.

"Absolutely, are you going to the bookstore first today?" Cisco asked.

"Yep, gotta make sure everything is running smoothly. I'm gonna stop at Jitters before that though." You smiled.

"Sounds like you have your day all planned out." Cisco smiled.

"Yep, got a business to run and a city to save." You smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you to it." Cisco said, kissing you on the head.

"Have a good day." You said giving Cisco an extra squeeze. You turned your face up to him, and he bent down and kissed you sweetly.

"You too, I'll see you at the lab, later?" He asked.

"Absolutely." You smiled.

"Good." He smiled and opened a breach back to his apartment. "Bye" he waved.

"Bye." You waved back, as he hopped through the breach, and it closed behind him.


End file.
